Les 10 Commandements
by Marguerite06
Summary: Une étrange vague de meurtres s'abat sur Las Vegas. Personne n'est en sécurité. Mais qu'en est-il de nos experts ? *** GSR bien sûrrrr!
1. Introduction

La voiture de police s'arrêta rapidement devant l'immeuble à logement. Deux officiers en descendirent. Ils étaient détendus – après tout, ce n'était qu'un appel de routine. La musique jouait trop fort, trop tard dans la nuit. Une voisine un peu grincheuse avait appelé les flics. Ce n'était qu'un appel de routine.

Ils cognèrent à la porte de la plaignante. Elle appelait souvent les policiers pour se plaindre de ses voisins. Ils y étaient habitués. Au poste, on la surnommait La Vieille Folle. Personne ne voulait y aller, alors ils tiraient à la courte paille, car quelqu'un devait bien se sacrifier.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Un odeur de moisi s'échappa de son appartement. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi sales, étaient ramenés en un chignon lâche et ses dents étaient toujours aussi pourris. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant les deux officiers. Ceux-ci retinrent leur respiration, ne souhaitant pas être intoxiqué par sa mauvaise haleine.

« Vous nous avez appelé, Madame Danforth ? » Quand la vieille acquiesça, un des officiers poursuivit. « Un problème ? »

« Oui, la musique joue beaucoup trop fort dans l'appartement 308. Y'en a qui veulent dormir ! » déclara Mme Danforth.

Elle pointa un appartement du doigt. « Merci Mme. » la remercia un des officiers.

Kevin Lindstrom était un jeune policier. Étant noir et venant d'un quartier pauvre, il ne l'avait pas eu facile. Cependant, comme il était très persévérant et décidé, il était parvenu à devenir flic. Il ne faisait, pour l'instant, que régler des chicanes de voisinage, mais il se voyait déjà inspecteur. Il travaillait depuis plus de trois mois avec Lawrence David.

Lawrence David, au contraire de Kevin, était en fin de carrière. Bedonnant, il représentait l'image typique du flic. Il avait souvent travaillé avec des femmes, car il appréciait leur intuition et leur façon de voir les choses. Longtemps, il avait sécurisé des scènes de crime et enquêter sur des meurtres en série. Voulant un travail plus calme et moins dur, il avait changé de brigade. Travaillant de moins en moins, il avait par contre accepté de prendre en charge Kevin, qu'il croyait promu à un brillant avenir dans la police.

Kevin et Lawrence approchaient de la porte. La musique était si forte que le plancher en tremblait. Quelqu'un était en train de défoncer ses haut-parleurs et de devenir sourd, sans aucun doute.

Prenant les devants, Kevin cogna à la porte. Lawrence le laissa faire. Il n'agirait qu'en cas de problème. Comme ils n'avaient aucune réponse, Kevin poussa la porte. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée.

Son instinct de flic l'avertissant que quelque chose clochait, Lawrence poussa Kevin et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Kevin, lui laissant voir l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Tout l'appartement était saccagé. Les fauteuils étaient renversés, les coussins, éventrés, leurs plumes voletant partout dans la pièce. La chaîne-stéréo jouait à toute-tête, déchirant les tympans des deux policiers. Mais surtout, une large marre de sang s'étalait sur le sol – et autour du cadavre.

Lawrence saisit aussitôt son arme à sa ceinture. Il se tourna vers Kevin.

« Appelle la scientifique ! »

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom resserra sa prise autour du corps de Sara. Cette dernière soupira d'aise. Gil embrassa sa nuque dégagée et Sara éclata de rire. Son amant se mit à la chatouiller, pour lui faire comprendre ce qui arrivait quand il voulait vraiment la faire rire. Elle roula sur le lit et Grissom la suivit. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassa chaque bout de peau disponible. Il fut bientôt sur elle et ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Grissom glissa ses mains sous la nuit de Sara alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de sa gorge. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Sara. Il vit ses yeux – bien sûr rempli de désir. Il passa la nuisette au-dessus de sa tête, décidé à aller plus loin quand une sonnerie retentit. Il s'agissait de son portable, donc sûrement du labo et c'était sans aucun doute pour une enquête…

Grissom poussa un grognement et Sara soupira. Grissom tendit le bras et alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet. Il saisit son portable et répondit, après avoir vu qu'il s'agissait de Brass.

« Grissom. » fit l'entomologiste en répondant à son ami.

« Bonjour Gil. On a une enquête. » expliqua le policier. Grissom se tourna Sara, affichant un air découragé. La jeune femme comprit que c'était pour le travail. Elle se frotta les yeux, même si elle était plus que réveillée et se redressa en marmonnant quelques chose d'inintelligible pour Grissom. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le regard brûlant de Grissom glissa sur son corps, jusqu'à ses longues jambes soyeuses. Il déglutit lorsqu'il entendit la douche se déclencher.

« Gil, tu es avec moi ? » demanda Brass, toujours au téléphone. Grissom sortit de sa rêverie.

« Oui, oui… Alors est-ce que c'est un cadavre plein d'insectes ou … ? » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Jim Brass avait comprit instantanément ce que voulait dire Gil.

Depuis quelques semaines, Las Vegas était frappée par une vague de meurtres. Ils ne savaient pas s'il s'agissait d'un tueur en série, ou s'il avait même un lien entre les victimes, mais il y avait toujours quelques similitudes dans les meurtres. À chaque fois, la gorge était tranchée et il y avait BEAUCOUP de sang. À chaque fois, la musique jouait à en rendre sourd. Et à chaque fois, il n'y avait presque aucune preuve à ramasser.

« La musique jouait fort. » laissa entendre Brass. Du bout du file, il entendit distinctement Grissom pousser une sorte d'exclamation de rage.

« J'appelle mon équipe et j'arrive dans une heure… » marmonna Grissom.

Brass crut avoir mal entendu. « Une heure ? Habituellement, tu arrives en quinze ou trente minutes. Une heure ? » Puis le ton passa de la surprise à la taquinerie. « Es-tu en bonne compagnie ? »

Jim eut immédiatement sa réponse. Il sentait que Grissom était de très mauvaise humeur. « Non, je suis seul (« Je ne mens pas, » se dit Grissom. « Je suis vraiment seul dans la pièce… »). Je suis simplement fatigué et je veux prendre le temps de bien me réveiller. Je serai là dans une heure. Et puis, le type est déjà mort, alors c'est pas si urgent… »

Grissom raccrocha en se disant qu'il était fou d'avoir dit ça à son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il reposa son portable sur la table de chevet. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain…

----------------------------------------------------------

À suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------

Ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût de ma prochaine fic, Les 10 commandements. J'avais écrit cela depuis plusieurs mois et je voulais seulement le publier pour savoir ce que vous en pensiez. Je vais terminer Boum ! dans peut-être deux semaines. Ensuite, je vais me concentrer sur Vive les Enfants ! et essayer de l'avancer le plus vite possible. Une fois Vive les enfants terminer, ce sera au tour de Accident fâcheux. Et enfin, je pourrai peut-être écrire la suite de cette fic que je viens de commencer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Me connaissant, je vais trouver le moyen de tout faire (Et même d'étudier !)

MarG

Bonne semaine !

P.S. Désolée Nath… Je n'ai pas encore écrit de OS langoureux, mais je te propose trois nouvelles fics (longues…) cet été. Qu'en dis-tu ? Et les autres, vous en dites quoi ?


	2. Investigation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici enfin le deuxième chap. de 10 Commandements que je promettais depuis longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le troisième est déjà en correction !

Merci à Julie, ma bêta, pour la correction. Je sais pas ce que je serais sans toi !

Les reviews seront très appréciées !

MarG

P.S. Je suis en vacances pour environ deux mois. Il y aura donc beaucoup de chapitres publiés !

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

Greg lança une enveloppe à Nick en s'exclamant : « Ça fait plus de trente minutes qu'on est là et Grissom n'est toujours pas arrivé ! C'est étrange, non ? »

Ils étaient sur la scène d'un crime, encore une fois, particulièrement violent. Le pauvre homme qui gisait devant eux avait eu la gorge tranchée et il était mort au bout de son sang. Mais si on en croyait l'état de la pièce, il n'avait pas été qu'assassiné.

Les experts étaient sidérés – pour ne pas dire découragés – par la vitesse d'action du tueur. Il y avait presque un meurtre par deux semaines. Ce signifiait qu'il trouvait rapidement ses victimes, bien que le lien ne semblait pas existé. Mais comme tous le savaient, il devait y en avoir un. Un meurtrier ne tue pas autant pour le plaisir, il veut sans doute passer ou laisser un message. Mais lequel ?

La musique qui jouait était celle d'un CD quelconque, qui n'avait jamais un lien avec celle trouvée sur les autres scènes. Grissom en avait déduit que la musique servait à attirer l'attention. Les autres avaient trouvés la justification logique et, sans doute, la bonne. Ils avaient cherchés si le fait que la gorge était tranchée pouvait avoir une quelconque signification, mais non. Les mêmes détails revenaient et c'était vraiment tout ce qui leur permettait de penser qu'il s'agissait de meurtres en série.

« Que veux-tu ! » répliqua Nick à son jeune ami. « Lui aussi, il a une vie privée ! »

Greg sembla – je dis bien sembla – réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis il fit une horrible grimace. Nick comprit qu'il avait essayé d'imaginer Grissom avec une femme et lui aussi devait avouer que l'image n'était pas très amusante…

David entra à ce moment, coupant court à leurs réflexions sur leur patron. Il déposa sa mallette sur le sol et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils et il jeta un œil rapidement dans les autres pièces, puis il revint vers Greg et Nick qui avaient observés son manège. « Où est Grissom ? » finit par demander le jeune légiste.

Nick allait répondre que l'expert n'était pas encore arrivé, mais une voix venant de derrière David l'empêcha de parler. « Ici. »

David se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Grissom qui entrait, suivi de Sara. Ils avaient quittés son appartement en même temps, dans des voitures séparées et malgré tous leurs efforts, ils étaient arrivés à la scène de crime en même temps. Tout le temps qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Sara avait essayé de dire quelque chose à Grissom, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait, trop perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était. Et maintenant, elle était certaine que tout le monde allait le remarquer…

En effet, la première remarque de Greg fut à ce sujet. « Grissom! Vous avez du rouge à lèvre sur le collet de votre chemise ! »

L'interpellé regarda rapidement le collet et vit la marque de lèvres que Sara avait du laisser en l'embrassant. Il l'effaça rapidement, tentant d'empêcher le feu de monter dans ses joues. Heureusement que sa barbe le cachait ! Il évita aussi de lancer un regard à Sara et s'informa plutôt des trouvailles de ses employés.

Nick avait fait plusieurs prélèvements de sang. Greg avait fouillé l'appartement sans rien découvrir de suspect. Warrick examinait les caméras de l'établissement avec le propriétaire et Catherine interrogeait les voisins de leur victime. Mais sinon rien. Toujours rien qui semblait venir du meurtrier et surtout rien qui pouvait donner une piste sur le pourquoi du comment.

Quand les experts avaient cherchés des liens entre les victimes, ils avaient fait face à un vide. Classe sociale, âge, famille, habitudes, travail, étude, lieu de naissance… Tout était différent.

Sara se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre. Elle passa tous les tests habituels, même celui pour la découverte de sperme. Il n'y avait absolument rien de suspect, si on considérait que la chambre avait aussi été saccagée, comme le reste de l'appartement. Elle allait sortir de la chambre, quand un bout de papier coincé entre les fissures d'un miroir craquelé attira son attention. Elle prit quelques photographies et enfila une paire de gants. Elle le retira délicatement de son emplacement et le déplia doucement. Elle lut l'inscription en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ?

_(10 C.D. 4)_

« Les gars, j'ai quelque chose ! » s'écria Sara.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, Grissom en tête. Ils examinèrent le papier que Sara avait trouvé.

« Ça n'a aucun sens… » murmura Greg.

« Ce n'est parce qu'il n'a aucun sens à vos yeux qu'il ne veut rien dire pour le tueur. » le reprit Grissom sans lever les yeux du papier.

Sara leva légèrement les yeux, juste assez pour croiser le regard de son patron et voir son petit sourire. Elle y répondit aussitôt et Greg et Nick sortirent de la pièce pour continuer leur inspection de l'appartement. Grissom s'approcha encore de Sara et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Il fit mine de se concentrer sur le message, alors qu'il se mit plutôt à embrasser délicatement la nuque de Sara. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna de Gil.

Ce dernier fut mécontent qu'elle se soit éloignée, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait que féliciter sa présence d'esprit. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et rien ne paraissait dans leur travail. Il ne fallait gâcher tout maintenant, même si travailler côte à côte et vivre ensemble devenait de plus en plus dur. Parfois, Sara glissait quelque chose quand il ne le fallait pas, au sujet des habitudes de Griss ou ce dernier était trop près d'elle quand les autres pouvaient les voir…

En plus, ils étaient sur une scène de crime, ce qui voulait ce que n'était absolument pas le moment pour une quelconque déclaration ou n'importe quel geste d'amour entre eux. Gil devait se concentrer. Concentrer…

Que faisait-il avant qu'elle ne l'appelle ?

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara rentra au labo, apportant avec elle tous les indices collectés sur la scène de crime. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans une salle vide et s'installa avec son ordinateur portable pour essayer de déchiffrer le message trouvé sur la scène. Greg semblait croire qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec leur enquête. C'était peut-être vrai, mais Sara avait un pressentiment. Elle était presque prête à jurer que ça avait un lien et que – peut-être – ça donnerait le lien entre les meurtres.

Elle ouvrit un moteur de recherche et inscrivit le code. Elle prit une gorgée de café en attendant la fin de la recherche informatique. Elle tomba sur une liste de produit informatique, avec des programmes pour les ordinateurs. Elle les parcourut rapidement, n'y accordant pas beaucoup d'attention. Leur première victime, Joel Pierson, était bien informaticien, mais la vieille dame, leur quatrième victime, semblait même ignorer l'existence de la télévision, alors l'ordinateur…

Non, ça ne devait définitivement pas être ça. Amèrement, Sara pensa qu'elle devait avoir eu tort, et Greg, raison. Puis, elle regarda de nouveau le code et comprit qu'il fallait peut-être le séparé. Elle lança une nouvelle recherche, mais seulement sur les lettres C et D. Elle tomba sur des informations sur les disques compacts, mais elle continua à chercher. Cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression qu'elle trouverait.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba enfin sur quelque chose possible de conduire à une piste. Elle continua à fouiller et trouva enfin quelque chose de logique. Elle ajouta le chiffre à sa recherche. La recherche démontra encore des codes informatiques, mais Sara poussa plus loin, ne se laissant pas butter par les premiers résultats. Encore une fois, elle trouva sensiblement la même info que lors de sa première réussite. Finalement, elle comprit et entra, dans le moteur de recherche, ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Le résultat était plus que logique.

Elle saisit immédiatement son portable et joignit Grissom en utilisant la touche de raccourci. Fière de sa trouvaille et de son obstination, elle dit d'une voix claire et précise : « J'ai trouvé le lien. »

----------------------------------------------------------

Les experts se rassemblèrent dans la salle de repos, qui leur servait aussi de salle de réunion. Greg, affamé, se permit de manger pendant que Sara expliquait sa trouvaille.

« J'ai trouvé un code sur un papier. Le papier était placé entre les fissures d'un miroir craquelé, dans la chambre de la victime. Entre parenthèses, on pouvait lire 10 C.D. 4. (Elle fit circuler des photos du papier dans le miroir, puis du code.) En revenant au labo, je me suis lancé dans une recherche informatique, car je croyais qu'il y avait un lien entre ce papier et le meurtre. Et donc, peut-être ce qui reliait les meurtres entre eux. Dans ma première recherche, j'ai entré le code au complet dans un moteur de recherche et je ne suis arrivée à rien de plus qu'une série de produit informatiques utilisant ce code. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée là. »

Elle lança un regard amusé à Greg qui mangeait goulûment des frites bien grasses, accompagné d'un hamburger, qui ne devait pas être très bon pour la santé du jeune homme.

« J'ai continué à chercher, mais j'ai juste utilisé les lettres C et D. J'ai trouvé une piste possible, après avoir épluché les liens proposés. J'ai approfondi ma recherche en y ajoutant le chiffre 10. Et j'ai trouvé le lien entre les meurtres. »

Elle disposa plusieurs images du code devant elle. « Le 10 C.D. veut en réalité dire les 10 commandements de Dieu et le 4 qui le suit désigne le commandement. Le quatrième commandement est le suivant : _Père et mère tu honoreras, afin de vivre longuement_. En gros, ça signifie qu'il faut honorer ses parents.»

« Foutaise ! » pensa-elle intérieurement. Pour clore son discours, Sara referma la chemise disposée devant elle et resta les mains jointes devant elle, attendant un commentaire ou quelque chose. Puis, ses collègues se mirent à donner leur avis sur sa trouvaille.

« Peut-être un peu tirer par les cheveux… » protesta Greg. « Ce papier a plus d'une signification. Ce que tu as trouvé n'est qu'une possibilité… »

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Catherine. « On aurait trouvé un papier de ce genre sur les autres scènes de crime… »

Warrick et Nick démontrèrent le même scepticisme. Grissom, dans son coin comme à son habitude, regardait Sara avec adoration. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui avait été dit, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder l'aisance avec laquelle Sara avait parlé à leurs amis.

« Et vous Griss, vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Sara, avec une certaine nervosité.

Tout le monde avait montré leur désaccord envers sa théorie, mais seule l'opinion de Griss compterait pour elle. Qu'il la croit, qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait fait du bon travail… L'approbation de Grissom était toujours ce qu'elle avait recherché. Elle essaya de déchiffrer son expression, d'examiner ses yeux, mais c'était simplement impossible de tirer quelque chose de son air impassible.

Gil soupira. Visiblement, il hésitait. Allait-il dire que Sara avait sans aucun doute raison, alors qu'il n'en était pas certain ? Allait-il dire qu'il ne la croyait pas ? Non, décidément non. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception s'inscrire sur son visage. Pas question. Y avait-il une façon de biaiser son opinion ?

Il eut un minuscule sourire et Sara sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Tout n'était pas peut-être pas perdu.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : retourner sur les scènes de crime. » déclara Grissom.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il y avait eu exactement quatre meurtres avant que celui sur lequel ils enquêtaient ne vienne s'ajouter.

La première victime, Joel Pierson, 26 ans, était un jeune informaticien promis à un brillant avenir. Ils avaient d'abord cherché dans son entourage, sans rien trouver. Blanc comme neige, le jeune homme était aimé de tout le monde. Il n'avait jamais pris de drogue et son casier judiciaire était vierge. Ça faisait environ deux mois qu'on l'avait retrouvé mort dans son appartement, la musique jouant tellement fort qu'elle en défonçait les tympans. On avait soupçonné son ex petite-amie, qu'il venait de laisser, mais ils n'avaient pas eu assez de preuves pour l'incriminer. Ils avaient donc posés le dossier sur une tablette, attendant des nouveaux éléments…

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps.

En effet, à peu près deux semaines plus tard, Jane Byrne, une mère célibataire dans la trentaine, avait été trouvée morte dans sa maison. Elle laissait dans le deuil ses deux enfants, un garçon de 7 ans et une fille de 9 ans. Tous avaient eu du mal à regarder les enfants s'éloigner. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et Sara se vit à leur place, quand sa mère avait assassiné son père. La même lueur qui venait de mourir dans les yeux, le même poids sur les épaules et la même conviction que tout avait changé et que rien ne serait pareil désormais. Comme certains détails semblaient familiers, les experts avaient cherchés des liens entre Joel et Jane. Ils n'avaient rien trouvés et ils avaient commencés à croire à une vengeance ou à un règlement de compte.

Le dossier Byrne avait rejoint celui de Pierson sur la tablette.

Puis, deux semaines exactement après le deuxième meurtre, Marwin Kent se faisait assassiné dans son appartement miteux. Sans famille, sans amis. Marwin était un truand de la pire espèce. Il avait volé et s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac plus d'une fois. Les experts n'eurent pas pitié pour lui, bien qu'ils furent tristes de voir leur liste de morts mystérieuses s'allonger. Cette enquête fut dure à mener, car beaucoup en voulait à Marwin. Des règlements de compte pour de la drogue surtout. Bref, le dossier Kent avait vite été mis de côté. La thèse du tueur en série devint plus crédible, en l'absence de lien entre Jane, Marwin et Joel.

Il avait été posé sur celui de Byrne et de Pierson.

Finalement, la quatrième victime, Lyna Chandler avait trouvé la mort deux semaines plus tôt. Cette histoire avait fait rager les experts. Le mari était dans la maison au moment de la mort, contrairement aux autres meurtres. Mais il dormait. En réalité, Monsieur Chandler ronflait tant et si fort qu'il devait mettre des bouchons pour ne pas se réveiller. Sa femme, travaillant de soir, était rentrée vers minuit chez elle. Le premier étage avait été saccagé et le corps de Lyna avait été retrouvée dans le salon, encore une fois, entouré par les chaînes stéréo. À cause des bouchons, le mari qui dormait au deuxième étage n'avait strictement rien entendu.

Par les éléments retrouvés lors du quatrième meurtre, la thèse du tueur en série devint plus que plausible. Cette thèse devenait la seule possible.

Et deux semaines plus tard, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, Lawrence et Kevin avait retrouvé Jason Stevenson mort dans son appartement. Encore, un autre, pensait avec désespoir Grissom. Qui serait le prochain ?

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom et Sara allaient tous les deux chez Joel, Warrick et Greg se rendaient chez Jane, Catherine revisitait l'appartement de Marwin et Nick, chez Lyna. Ils devaient fouiller et tenter de trouver un papier comme celui que Sara avait récupéré chez leur dernière victime.

Dans la voiture de Grissom, les deux amoureux étaient assez silencieux. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus en privé depuis l'épisode du rouge à lèvre sur le col de chemise de ce matin et Sara se demandait comment le prenait son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle. Il ne semblait ni furieux, ni rieur.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire pour le rouge à lèvre… » entendit-elle soudainement.

Elle fit un air offensé qui n'échappa pas à Gil. « Comme si je n'avais pas essayé de te le dire… ! » s'exclama Sara. Grissom ne put cacher le sourire qui prit possession de ses lèvres. Sara soupira devant l'amusement évident de Grissom et détourna la tête pour regarder la route.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant le bloc appartement où Joel Pierson avait vécu les derniers moments de sa vie. Sara descendit et alla prendre sa mallette alors que Grissom faisait de même. « Tu vas me le payer demain matin. » déclara Grissom en s'éloignant. « Pour le rouge à lèvre. » précisa-t-il ensuite devant l'air confus de Sara.

La brunette éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'immeuble. « Serait-ce une menace ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à fait ! » répondit Gil, en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Sara entra à ses côtés, un sourcil relevé, visiblement incrédule. « J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, alors. » dit-elle, cachant difficilement son hilarité, alors que l'ascenseur commençait son ascension. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant quelques instants, mais le ting ! se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent devant Griss et Sara.

Les deux experts en sortirent et firent quelques pas pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de Joel Pierson. Gil suivait Sara de près, le sourire aux lèvres. Juste avant qu'ils arrivent devant la porte, Gil se tourna vers Sara et saisit galamment la mallette de la jeune femme. Ses yeux, qu'il avait baissés lorsqu'il avait pris sa mallette, remontèrent vers son visage. Il s'attendait à y trouver un sourire gêné, ou amusé, mais non.

Sara regardait un point par-dessus l'épaule de Griss. Elle entrouvrait légèrement la bouche et semblait… inquiète. Elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si quelque chose était anormal. « Heu… Est-ce que quelqu'un… est heu… venu ici depuis… depuis le meurtre ? » demanda Sara, visiblement hésitante.

« Non, » répondit aussitôt Grissom. « Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit-il, légèrement troublé par l'attitude étrange de Sara. Elle leva une main et désigna lentement la porte de l'appartement dans son dos. Grissom se tourna lentement, lui aussi en proie à la surprise.

_Personne _du labo n'était venu ici depuis plus de deux mois. L'appartement n'avait pas été nettoyé ou reloué, à la demande de la police, dès qu'il y avait eu des correspondances avec le meurtre de Jane Byrne. Les scellés avaient été posés et _personne _ne pouvait donc entrer.

Alors, comment se faisait-il que les scellés avaient été brisés ?


	3. Complexité

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici déjà la suite de 10 Commandements ! Le deuxième chapitre de L'île est en correction. Je me remets sur Vive les enfants et sur Accident fâcheux !**

**Merci à Julie, comme d'habitude pour la correction ! J'apprécie tes précieux conseils ! **

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… **

**MarG**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

----------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la ville du vice, Las Vegas. La voiture de Nick s'arrêta rapidement devant la maison de la troisième victime. Greg et Nick en débarquèrent, attrapant au passage leur mallette, essentiel à leur travail. Les deux experts se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, discutant allègrement.

« Tu crois que Sara voit quelqu'un ? » demanda Nick à Greg. Ce dernier afficha un air surpris.

« Non, pourquoi ? » répondit Greg, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. « Tu as des raisons de croire que… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant entendre plusieurs choses à son ami.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé ces derniers temps ? Avant, elle avait toujours le temps de venir boire une bière avec nous au bar, après le travail. Maintenant, c'est à peine si je la croise avant qu'elle soit partie ! Hier, j'ai réussi à lui parler avant qu'elle parte. Je lui ai proposé de venir manger au restaurant avec moi. Je me suis dit que si j'y allais seul avec elle, elle voudrait peut-être me parler de ce qui la retenait chez elle, mais elle a refusé… encore. » avoua Nick avec regret.

Greg sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis il s'adressa à Nick. « Elle a dit non !? » Ce fait étonnait Greg. Sara avait toujours été partante pour une sortie avec Nick, Warrick et lui. Mais maintenant… plus rien. « Est-ce qu'elle a donné une raison ou … ? » s'enquit-il alors.

« Ouais… » admit doucement le Texan. « Elle a plus ou moins sous-entendus qu'elle avait un rendez-vous… Elle n'a pas précisé avec qui, mais elle avait l'air bien pressée de rentrer chez elle. »

Nick s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée menant à la maison et Greg en fit autant. Le jeune expet perdit son sourire. « J'ai toujours su que je n'avais aucune chance avec Sara… Je ne suis pas assez mature ! Elle doit me voir comme un petit frère. Si tu voyais comment elle agit avec moi, quand on est ensemble sur une enquête… Elle est pire que Grissom ! » révéla Greg, avec une certaine tristesse.

« Tiens, Grissom ! En voilà un autre qui est étrange… » ajouta Nick. Il savait que le désintérêt de Sara envers Greg, en tant que petit-ami, le blessait profondément. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Warrick et lui n'avaient pas tentés de l'avertir… En même temps, Nick espérait amener la discussion sur un autre sujet. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait part de ses suspicions au sujet de Sara à Greg. Après tout, l'ancien laborantin était bien connu pour faire circuler les informations au labo. Si Sara avait un petit-ami et qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Nick aurait du respecter son choix…

Tout en continuant à parler de leur patron, les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'ils devaient refouiller. Nick regarda la porte, notant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte que les scellés avaient été brisés. Puis, il réfléchit pendant un instant, se rendant compte que la maison n'avait pas été fouiller de nouveau depuis la première fois.

« Greg ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il pointa la porte et, bien sûr, les scellés brisés. Greg recula rapidement et se tut au milieu de sa tirade sur le rouge à lèvres qui s'était retrouvé sur le col de la chemise de son patron. Il sortit plutôt son arme, tout comme le fit Nick. « On entre ou on appelle Grissom ? » demanda Greg.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est que Grissom, Sara, Catherine et Warrick faisaient face aux mêmes incertitudes face aux scellés brisés. Était-il possible que le meurtrier est oublié de mettre le message sur les précédentes scènes de crime ? Qu'il soit retourné sur les scènes pour y laisser le message, ou plutôt, le code ? Était-il encore sur une de ses scènes ? Ne prenant aucune chance, Griss avait tout de suite appelé Brass pour l'avertir. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Catherine et Warrick avaient fait la même chose.

Un ou deux policiers se rendirent sur chaque scène de crime. Les lieux furent fouillés de nouveau avec soin, mais la preuve fut vite faite qu'il n'y avait plus personne là-bas. Les experts n'eurent pas vraiment à chercher très fort pour tenter de trouver les messages reliant les meurtres pour de bon, car les codes étaient écrit quelque part avec de la peinture en spray.

Chez Joel Pierson, il était inscrit près de l'endroit où on avait trouvé son corps.

_(10 C.D. 3)_

Chez Jane Byrne, l'inscription se trouvait sur le plafond de sa chambre, qui était également la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été tuée.

_(10 C.D. 10)_

Chez le truand, Marwin Kent, le code était peinturé à même le sol dans l'unique pièce de l'appartement.

_(10 C.D. 7)_

Chez la vieille femme, Lyna Chandler, le code avait été écrit sur le dos de la porte d'entrée.

_(10 C.D. 9)_

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Sara rentra au LVPD avec son amant. Victorieuse, elle passa devant Greg, Nick, Warrick et Catherine, qui n'avaient pas cru à sa théorie au sujet des 10 commandements. Maintenant, c'était visiblement pour cela qu'ils étaient tués : Pour ne pas avoir respecté un des 10 commandements de Dieu…

«Par ici la monnaie, Catherine ! Sara avait raison… » s'exclama Grissom en passant devant la rouquine. De mauvaise foi, Cath tendit deux billets de vingt dollars à Griss qui les prit rapidement. Il tenta de les cacher avant que Sara ne les voit. Mais c'était trop tard, car la jeune femme s'était retournée en entendant Gil parler. Elle fit une moue offensée avant de s'approcher de Grissom et de s'indigner : « Alors vous faites de l'argent sur mon dos ?! »

Grissom lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce qui en fit revenir un sur les lèvres de Sara, et l'entomologiste tendit un des deux billets à sa petite-amie. Sara le saisit avec joie, le fit rapidement disparaître dans sa poche et s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires. Nick et Greg échangèrent un regard. Quelques mois plus tôt, jamais ils n'auraient vu une telle scène. Mais maintenant, non seulement Griss avait parié avec Catherine sur une théorie dans une enquête, mais en plus, il en avait refilé la moitié à Sara.

C'était si particulier… de les voir tous les deux si complices.

Cath tourna la tête vers Warrick, visiblement surprise de ce qu'elle venait de voir, alors que Griss s'éloignait pour aller à son bureau. « C'est moi ou il en a vraiment donné à Sara ? » s'enquit-elle. Les garçons ne répondirent pas, mais leurs visages parlaient pour eux. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Grissom pourrait agir ainsi, avec une attitude aussi amicale, aussi joviale. C'était vraiment… stupéfiant !

*****

« Ils semblent avoir été surpris… » murmura Sara à Griss, alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres pour mettre en commun leurs informations.

Grissom ne répondit pas, mais le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres le faisait pour lui. « Tu croyais à ma théorie.» Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Et la joie était évidente dans son ton. Évidemment, elle était touchée que Gil l'ait cru au point de parier sur sa théorie. Ça voulait dire que même s'il n'avait pas vraiment dit devant les autres qu'elle avait raison, il s'en était tout de même douté…

« Que veux-tu, Sara ? » murmura Grissom, afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende. « Tu as toujours raison… À propos de tout. » Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire et les deux amoureux entrèrent dans une des pièces pour aller rejoindre leurs collègues.

*****

Catherine prit la parole. « J'ai interrogé les voisins de pallier de la victime. Ils n'ont rien vu, rien entendu, bien évidemment. Excepté la musique, bien entendu. Personne n'a appelé la police avant, parce qu'il paraît que Monsieur aimait bien faire la bringue. Alors ils ont juste pensé qu'il faisait encore la bringue… »

« La bringue qui lui aura été fatale… » murmura Sara, songeuse. Elle avait étrangement emprunté le ton de Grissom quand il disait ce genre de phrase sur une scène de crime. D'ailleurs, ils la regardèrent tous étrangement, sauf Grissom qui avait un petit air amusé. « Ben quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'elle aperçut tous leurs regards tournés vers elle.

Ils détournèrent tous la tête, affirmant que tout allait bien. « Hodges a analysé… les poils trouvés sur la scène de crime. Ils ne sont pas humains. Ce sont des poils de chat, un Sphinx, qui est une sorte très rare. La victime en possédait justement un… ce qui ne nous dit rien de spécial. » conclut Nick, avec défaitisme.

« Attendez un instant ! » intervint Greg. « La victime avait peut-être un chat Sphinx, mais il n'était pas là, quand nous avons fouillés les lieux au suite du meurtre. Il ne peut s'être enfui ! Le meurtrier peut-il l'avoir amené avec lui ? »

Son intervention fit réfléchir ses collègues. Grissom dut avouer que la réflexion de Greg avait bien du sens. « En effet Greg, il est très possible que le meurtrier l'est amené avec lui ou s'en soit débarrassé… » Sara adressa un sourire à Greg et le gratifia d'un petite tape dans le dos qui le fit se gonfler d'orgueil. La jeune femme retira vivement sa main de son épaule quand elle croisa le regard de son petit-ami. En effet, Griss jetait un drôle de regard à Sara…

« _Ha celui-là… Toujours jaloux de Greg, Nick et Warrick quand ils m'approchent trop au labo… Parce que lui ne le peut pas…_ » pensa secrètement Sara.

« Warrick, retournez avec Archie. Continuez à examiner les caméras de surveillance du bloc appartement. Sara, allez avec eux. Greg, Nick, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher au sujet des 10 commandements… Je vais aller à la morgue… Catherine, tu m'accompagnes ? » lui proposa Grissom. La rouquine acquiesça, mais avant que l'entomologiste et son amie soient sortis de la pièce, Sara interpella Grissom.

« Grissom, pourrais-je m'informer davantage sur les 10 commandements ? J'aimerais mieux faire ça qu'examiner des vidéos… » Sara s'était exclamée, attirant l'attention de ses collègues sur elle, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle avait senti l'exaspération de Catherine. Habituellement, Grissom donnait des directives et on les respectait. Mais là, elle avait argumenté, elle s'en sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Parfois, elle oubliait que sa familiarité avec Grissom devait rester secrète.

Gil réfléchit pendant un instant, tout en scrutant le visage de Sara. Il avait perçu le rougissement qui enflammait lentement ses joues. Devait-il dire oui seulement pour voir un sourire illuminé son visage ? Ou refuser au risque d'attirer sa colère ? Qu'il accepte paraîtrait sûrement suspect aux yeux des autres, mais s'il refusait, il devrait endurer les regards noirs de Catherine qui lui reprocherait son refus. Ho… Et puis !

« Allez-y Sara. Après tout, c'était votre théorie, il est donc normal que vous souhaitiez l'approfondir. Prenez Nick… Greg, allez examiner les vidéos avec Archie et Warrick. » Sans ajouter un mot, l'entomologiste sortit de la pièce. Catherine jeta un regard surpris à Sara avant de suivre son meilleur ami sur le chemin de la morgue. Sara se tourna vers le Texan. « Ça vous va les gars ? »

« Greg ? » marmonna Warrick en pointant le labo vidéo de l'autre côté du couloir. Les deux experts sortirent de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Archie. Nick et Sara décidèrent de s'installer dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient présentement. Sara alla simplement chercher son ordinateur portable et celui de Nick. Ils s'assirent face à face.

Plusieurs fois, Nick leva la tête vers son amie, se demandant s'il devait lui poser la question qui lui trottait en tête depuis quelques jours. Mais à chaque fois, il voyait son air concentré, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle lisait attentivement toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait trouver sur leur sujet de recherche. Après un moment, il se surprit à observer la jeune femme. Il fut pris sur le fait quand Sara releva la tête.

« Un problème ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en captant son regard.

« Non, non… rien. Je… heu… je réfléchissais. » balbutia-t-il. Il détourna la tête, incapable de regarder la brunette dans les yeux. Ce geste prouva à Sara qu'il n'y avait pas rien contrairement à ce que prétendait le jeune homme. « Hey, hey, Nick! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. » murmura Sara, forçant son ami à la regarder de nouveau.

« C'est juste… que je me demandais… » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas exactement comment formuler sa demande.

« Oui ? » fit-elle pour le contraindre à poursuivre.

« En fait, c'est que j'ai… heu… cru remarquer que tu ne sortais plus… vraiment avec nous après le boulot… »

Comprenant que Nick avait peut-être des soupçons au sujet d'une quelconque relation amoureuse, Sara essaya d'adopter un air détaché. « Je me… demandais seulement … pourquoi. » termina Nick.

« Ho… C'est juste un mauvais timing… Vous me proposez des choses lorsque j'en ai d'autres de prévues… C'est tout. » se justifia rapidement Sara, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa recherche. Nick baissa les yeux vers son écran, se disant dans son for intérieur que Sara ne savait pas vraiment mentir… Il y eut un silence gêné, pendant lequel on entendit seulement le cliquetis des touches d'ordinateur. Puis, Sara s'exclama : « J'ai trouvé les dix commandements ! »

Nick releva la tête et Sara lui fit signe de venir voir son écran d'ordi. Il se leva, contourna la table et vint se placer derrière elle.

« Chez Joel Pierson, » commença Sara en consultant les dossiers sur la table. « Le code était 10 C.D. 3. Il s'agit donc du troisième commandement. _Les dimanches tu garderas en servant Dieu dévotement._ »lut Sara. Elle réfléchit pendant un instant avant de se tourner légèrement vers son collègue. « Il a été tué… parce qu'il travaillait le dimanche !? » Elle semblait bouleversée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Il y avait des centaines de personnes dans Vegas qui travaillaient le dimanche !

Nick observa son air troublé en se disant que ç'aurait pu être aussi bien elle que Griss. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu… Mais aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens étaient athées. Comment ce meurtrier avait-il pu choisir sa cible au milieu de tant de victimes potentielles ?

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine et Grissom se dirigeaient vers la morgue, pour aller voir le docteur Robins. Catherine n'avait pas adressé la parole à Griss depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les autres et l'inverse était aussi vrai. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leur pensée. Catherine réfléchissait à leur enquête, aux évènements de la nuit, quand elle se rappela que Grissom avait accepté la demande de Sara. Ha… Ces deux-là ! Ils pouvaient autant les surprendre que les décourager. Ils étaient tous les deux si imprévisibles. Quand Cath pensait que Gil allait dire non à Sara, il disait oui. Quand elle pensait que Sara allait protester, elle se taisait…

Grissom pensait aussi à la jeune experte. Il se demandait si quelqu'un avait des soupçons vu leur évidente complicité au labo et tous les évènements, juste en une nuit, qui pouvait les trahir. Il ne peut angoisser davantage, car les deux amis arrivèrent devant la porte de la morgue. Griss l'ouvrit lentement et laissa Cath passer devant lui. Les deux experts entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la table d'autopsie située au centre de la pièce.

La victime, étendue sur la table, était recouverte d'un drap blanc, comme à l'habitude. Son corps avait été nettoyé de tout le sang qui avait séché. Ses plaies étaient bien plus visibles et ses yeux étaient enfin fermés, empêchant ainsi d'y voir que la vie avait quitté ce corps. Catherine et Grissom se placèrent de chaque côté de la table et Doc. Robins arriva et les salua.

« Alors, qu'avons-nous ? » s'enquit Grissom.

« La victime se nomme Ben Johnson. Il a été horriblement torturé avant de mourir. Il a une fracture au poignet gauche, une foulure à la cheville droite. Plusieurs de ses doigts et de ses orteils ont été brisés. Il y a des marques de liens aux poignets et aux chevilles qui datent d'avant la mort, comme on peut le voir grâce aux rougeurs. Il y a de nombreuses ecchymoses un peu partout. Il y a aussi des coupures, qui ont sans doute été faites avec le même couteau qui lui a tranché la gorge. Il a dû souffrir énormément … » Il replaça le drap sur le corps après avoir montré les nombreuses blessures de la victime.

Robins jeta un regard à Grissom qui, les bras croisés, réfléchissait. « Et la cause de la mort ? » demanda Gil.

« Encore une fois, la jugulaire a été sectionnée. Il est mort au bout de son sang… Comme les autres. » précisa le légiste. « En vérité, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui colle avec les autres meurtres. Ben a été torturé bien plus que les autres victimes. En plus, il a des marques de lien, ce que les autres n'ont pas. Il a même la marque d'une silice autour de la cuisse ! » s'exclama aussi le Doc.

« Une silice !? » s'étonna Grissom. Toute cette histoire prenait de l'ampleur. Que les victimes soient tuées à cause des 10 commandements de Dieu pouvait passer. Qu'il les torture, d'accord. Mais qu'il utilise une silice ! Ce gars était vraiment malade !

« Qu'est-ce qu'une silice ? » dit Cath, voyant Grissom faire une sorte de grimace pour montrer son désappointement.

« Une silice, c'est une sorte d'anneau qui a des dents pointues. Des adeptes de secte se le mettent autour de la cuisse et le serrent pour se faire souffrir ou se punir. Certains masochistes l'utilisent également. » expliqua l'entomologiste. Catherine réprima un frisson d'horreur.

« C'est horrible ! » fit-elle. Grissom acquiesça lentement.

« Bon, on a beaucoup de travail, donc on va y aller. Merci Al. » marmonna Griss avant de sortir avec Catherine. Ils allèrent rejoindre Sara et Nick, qui avait complété leur recherche. Tous les quatre furent rejoints par Warrick et Greg qui en avaient assez de visionner des vidéos. Ils firent tous le bilan de leur trouvaille.

« Joel Pierson a été tué selon le 3e commandement. Celui qui dit qu'on ne doit pas travailler le dimanche afin d'honorer Dieu. Jane Byrne, c'était pour le 10e sur l'envie. _Biens d'autrui ne désireras, pour les avoir injustement. _Il faut dire que pour une mère monoparentale comme elle, il est normal de désirer plusieurs choses qu'on ne peut avoir… » expliqua Nick.

« Quant à Marwin Kent, il s'agit du 7e. _Le bien d'autrui tu ne prendras, ni retiendras sciemment. _En gros, ne pas voler. Venant de ce petit truand, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il est tué pour cela. Et pour Lyna Chandler, il s'agissait du 9e. _L'œuvre de la chair désireras, qu'en mariage seulement. _Si je me souviens bien, Doc Robins avait parler des traces d'une césarienne sur son ventre ? » demanda Sara en regardant Grissom qui avait assisté à toutes les autopsies.

« En effet. » approuva le superviseur.

« Comme son dossier ne mentionne pas qu'elle ait eu des enfants, je crois qu'elle en a un avant son mariage. Elle l'a sûrement mis en adoption… Ça expliquerait aussi qu'elle se soit fait attribué ce commandement. » continua la brunette.

« Il est normal d'avoir des enfants hors mariage… » protesta Nick.

« De nos jours, oui. Mais il y a près de cinquante, c'était plutôt mal vu… » le corrigea son patron. « Lyna Chandler avait près de soixante-dix ans. Si elle a un enfant avant son mariage, quand elle avait environ dix-sept ou dix-huit, c'était assez mal vu. Il est possible qu'elle l'ait mis en adoption. » Il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tut.

« Warrick, Greg, du nouveau ? » dit-il plutôt en se tournant vers eux.

« La seule personne suspecte qui est entrée dans l'immeuble est une personne entièrement enveloppée dans un grand manteau et armé d'un parapluie… ce qui se comprend vu la pluie qui tombait. » avoua avec défaitisme Warrick.

« Et qu'avez-vous appris à la morgue ? » demanda Sara à Catherine et Grissom.

« Que plus il tue, plus il gagne en violence… » Gil baissa la tête, pour regarder ses pieds. Il tentait désespérément de se calmer. Quand il releva la tête, tous virent l'éclat de fureur qui brillait dans ses prunelles couleur océans.

« Il faut absolument qu'on arrête ce malade avant qu'il fasse une nouvelle victime. »


	4. Rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de 10 Commandements.**

**Je tiens à préciser une petite erreur qui s'est glissée dans le dernier chapitre. Je parlais d'une « silice » comme engin de torture, mais en réalité, ça s'écrit « cilice ». La silice, avec un « S » est plutôt un composé chimique… Encore une fois, je suis désolée !**

**Ensuite, la suite de L'île est en correction. Je commence l'écriture de la suite de 10 Commandements. Quant à celle d'Accident fâcheux, il faudra attendre un brin d'inspiration, ce qui peut prendre un peu de temps … **

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et / ou reviewent mes textes. Ça fait énormément plaisir. Un merci spécial à Julie, ma bêta. **_**Que serais-je sans toi ?! **_

**Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos commentaires ! **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Le visage appuyé entre ses mains, Gil Grissom réfléchissait. Il n'entendait pratiquement rien de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, à savoir les discussions qui animaient ses collègues. Ils cherchaient un détail qui aurait pu échapper à leur investigation, une faille quelque part. Bref, quelque chose qui aurait pu leur indiquer qui s'attaquaient à tous ces gens.

Malheureusement, rien pour l'instant.

Ils n'avaient pas collecté d'empreintes, mais le bout de latex trouvé près du corps laissait croire que le meurtrier portait des gants. Et les plus épais qui se vendaient sur le marché, en plus. Tous les échantillons de sang appartenaient à la victime, Ben Johnson. Rien de révélateur de ce côté-là. Le chat de la victime avait été enlevé, mais ce n'était rien de certain. C'était plus une hypothèse. Le visionnage des caméras n'avait pas non plus été concluant. Comme il pleuvait énormément à l'heure du meurtre, tous ceux qui étaient entrés et sortis de l'immeuble étaient bien emmitouflés dans des imperméables et surplombés de parapluie. Ce qui faisait que les experts pouvaient à peine entrevoir les visages des passants. Impossible d'avoir un témoin, ou quoique ce soit…

Et, bien entendu, les voisins n'avaient rien vus et rien entendus de suspect.

Comme d'habitude.

Griss releva soudainement la tête vers son équipe, dont le sujet de conversation avait étrangement passé de leur enquête au monde sado-maso. Un nom le fit réagir en particulier.

Lady Heather.

Il ignora la rage et la jalousie qu'il avait perçut dans le ton de Sara lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom, mais une idée lui vint.

Grissom ne cessait de penser à la cilice, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Puis, il comprit le détail qui lui manquait. Ces cilices ne devaient pas se vendre n'importe où, non ? S'ils allaient retrouver les magasins de Las Vegas qui en vendaient, peut-être arriveraient-ils à avoir quelques noms ? Hum… Il y aurait sans doute plusieurs noms, mais ça donnerait tout de même une bonne piste.

« Je sais ce que nous allons faire. » murmura pensivement Grissom. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, puisqu'il parlait pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. « Nick et Warrick, je veux que vous vous renseigniez sur les 10 commandements de Dieu auprès d'un prêtre. Catherine et Greg, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici au cas où il y aurait soudainement une enquête. Sara, vous venez avec moi. » Il se leva en même temps que les autres et quitta la pièce, Sara sur les talons. Il se tourna vers elle et vérifia que personne d'autre n'était près d'eux et il murmura.

« Prends ta veste. »

Sara fronça les sourcils, mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'ajouterait rien. Elle tourna les talons et se rendit aux vestiaires où elle prit l'objet en question. Elle retrouva ensuite son amant dans son bureau. Il prenait lui aussi ses affaires. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire énigmatique de Grissom lui répondit. « Il ne faudrait pas gâcher la surprise, ma chère. » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Griss, tu sais que je déteste les surprises. » protesta-t-elle en avertissant Gil d'un regard mauvais. Il ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha encore un peu, à un tel point que leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Gil déposa un doux, mais rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Sara en fut surprise. Une de leurs règles était : Pas de baiser ou autre contact au labo. Et Griss respectait scrupuleusement les règles.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'aventura dans le couloir. Sara, figée, resta au milieu du bureau sans bouger. Grissom fit quelques pas avant de comprendre que l'experte ne l'avait pas suivi. Il se retourna vers elle.

« Sara ! Vous venez ? » s'enquit-il, légèrement moqueur.

----------------------------------------------------------

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir, Sara n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. L'avait-il réellement amené ici ? Là où vivait cette Heather ? Sara avait entendu les rumeurs au sujet de Grissom et de Heather. Ça l'avait terrifiée, dérangée, dégoûtée, écœurée… Certains prétendaient même qu'ils étaient ensemble présentement et que ça expliquait tous les changements visibles chez leur patron. Sara savait de source sûre que c'était tout à fait faux, mais elle n'aimait pas ça, entendre tous ces ragots. Et puis, il n'était pas impossible qu'il y _est eu _quelque chose entre Griss et Lady Heather…

Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Sara.

Même si cette histoire remontait à avant qu'ils soient ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être légèrement jalouse, car elle s'était battue pendant des années pour pouvoir partager sa vie avec Griss. N'était-ce pas injuste que cette femme le séduise aussi facilement et partage son lit ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait trompée, mais ça mettait Sara en rogne.

Mais bon, elle devait bien se calmer et tenter de donner une chance au coureur… même si c'était difficile !

Grissom lui prit la main et l'entraîna en direction de la porte. Sara fut surprise, mais se laissa faire. Il voulait montrer son affection en public ? Une première, sans aucun doute. Habituellement, il s'assurait plutôt qu'ils ne fassent pas voir ensemble, même si ça impliquait de moins sortir de la maison et d'y passer plus de temps. Non, pas qu'ils restaient enfermés ! Mais avec leur travail et leur relation secrète, sortir en ville n'était pas toujours très évident…

« Tu es sûr…? » murmura Sara en se plaçant un peu derrière Griss et en résistant quand il voulut la faire avancer.

« Voyons Sara… Elle peut nous aider à nous renseigner sur la cilice… » Il s'approcha et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Allez Chérie, je suis certain que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec elle… » Puis, il reporta son attention vers la porte, préférant ignorer les tracas de Sara.

Il cogna à la porte et elle s'ouvrit presque automatiquement. Lady Heather, dans une robe moulante, d'un rouge sombre et comportant un décolleté… profond, se tenait devant eux. Son regard se porta sur Grissom, puis sur Sara. Ensuite, elle baissa les yeux vers leurs mains toujours jointes.

« Bonjour Gil. » dit-elle et, se tournant un peu vers Sara. « Et vous devez être Sara, n'est-ce pas ? » Lady Heather tendit une main amicale en direction de Sara. Cette dernière serra la main que Heather lui tendait avec fermeté, puis la dominatrice leur proposa d'entrer.

Dès l'instant où ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, Sara lâcha la main de Grissom pour contempler le manoir. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique demeure, meublée avec goût et décorée avec soin. Il n'y avait aucun engin de torture, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Sara. Il y avait même un ou deux vases remplis de fleurs séchés. Bref, c'était une belle maison.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda Heather en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté. « Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, j'espère. »

Grissom laissa échapper un léger rire. « Bien sûr que non, Heather. J'ai simplement pensé que tu pourrais nous apporter ton aide pour l'enquête en cours et j'en ai profité pour amener Sara. Ça faisait un moment que je souhaitais te la présenter. » Sara sourit en espérant ne pas paraître mal à l'aise ou trop curieuse. Car elle devait avouer qu'elle était intriguée par la dominatrice et sa grande demeure.

« Dans ce cas, une tasse de thé s'impose, je crois ? » proposa Heather en s'armant d'un magnifique sourire qui révélait ses dents droites.

« Ce serait en effet une bonne idée. » affirma Grissom en passant un bras autour de la taille de Sara pour l'attirer vers un vaste salon tout aussi richement décoré. La brunette se laissa guider, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner l'environnement dans lequel vivait l'amie de Gil. Griss s'installa sur un sofa et Sara fit de même. L'entomologiste passa un bras autour des épaules de l'experte.

Lady Heather revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un époustouflant plateau à thé. Elle le posa sur la table devant Griss et Sara et versa un peu de thé dans les trois tasses en porcelaine. Grissom et Sara en prirent chacun une et les trois burent quelques gorgées en silence.

« Vous avez besoin de mon aide pour une enquête ? » s'enquit la dominatrice.

Sara prit la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

« Oui. Nous enquêtons sur un tueur en série qui torture ses victimes avant de leur trancher la gorge. Nous avons retrouvé une autre hier. À l'autopsie, notre légiste a trouvé les traces d'un cilice autour de la cuisse… » commença Sara. Elle tourna la tête vers Grissom, afin que ce dernier prenne le relais.

« Comme nous savons que tu connais un peu ce milieu, on s'est dit que tu pourrais nous aider, Heather. » poursuivit le superviseur.

Heather Kessler ne dit rien, mais avala une longue gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse devant elle. Elle réfléchissait visiblement.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » fit-elle très sérieusement en scrutant les deux experts devant elle.

Sara jeta un regard à son amant. Avec énormément de sérieux, il regardait Heather, mais soudainement, un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. « Ça me fera plaisir de vous aider, bien entendu.» dit-elle alors, en souriant.

Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Heather se leva et alla dans une autre pièce. Sara entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. La dominatrice revint alors avec, en main, un cilice. Elle le posa sur la petite table qui la séparait des experts et s'installa de nouveau devant eux.

Sara examina le cilice. Ce n'était exactement de cette façon qu'elle se l'imaginait. Quand Grissom avait parlé de cilice, Sara avait vu un espèce de collier de chien, mais dont les dents étaient pointées vers l'intérieur et qu'on se mettait autour de la cuisse, avec un verrou. Or, c'était très différent. C'était plutôt de minuscules fils de fer entrelacés, long d'environ 30 centimètre et large de peut-être 5 ou 6. Sur les fils de fer, il y avait des petites pointes de métal, très acérées. Et à chaque extrémité du cilice, il y avait de petites cordes en tissus. Il était presque difficile de croire que cette chose pouvait faire autant de mal à quelqu'un.

« Autrefois, le cilice était souvent une tunique ou une ceinture, faite de crin ou d'une étoffe rude. Ils étaient rarement en métal. On le portait sur la chair et le but était de s'infliger soi-même une souffrance. Au début du christianisme, on l'utilisait beaucoup comme moyen de pénitence. Certains laïcs l'utilisaient aussi, car on pensait que c'était une façon discrète d'assurer le confort dans leurs vies. Plusieurs pensaient qu'à l'aide des cilices, on pouvait atteindre la perfection en résistant aux tentations de la chair. » expliqua Heather. « Au Moyen-Âge, il devint plus généralisé. Dans la plupart des organisations religieuses, son emploi était requis. C'est à cette époque qu'on commença à le faire en métal, afin d'accroître la douleur. Aujourd'hui, il y en a très peu qui le portent par obligation. Ce sont… heu.. les chartreux et les carmes.. » fit-elle en hésitant légèrement. « Je ne suis pas certaine, mais… Et il y a certains membres de l'Opus Dei qui s'en servent, mais tout ça est laissé à la discrétion du pratiquant. » conclut-elle.

Ce rapide exposé sur le cilice avait grandement éclairé Griss et Sara.

« Si je comprends bien, nous devons chercher parmi les chartreux, les carmes et les membres de l'Opus Dei ? » demanda Sara, après un instant de silence.

« En vérité, non. » Sara perdit le sourire qui avait commencé à apparaître sur ses lèvres. « Il y a aussi des laïcs qui l'utilisent. Très peu, mais il y en a. »

Sara soupira légèrement. Quand ils avaient dû avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'indices pour coincer un quelconque meurtrier dans le dossier Chandler, Sara s'était exclamé : « On manque de suspect ! » Et Griss lui avait répliqué sur un ton philosophique : « On ne manque pas de suspect, au contraire. Ce peut être n'importe qui en ville… » Au moins, les informations que leur donnaient Heather leur permettait de réduire leur « liste » de suspect…

« Combien de magasins à Vegas vendent des cilices ? Il ne doit pas y en avoir des tonnes… » s'enquit Griss, en espérant

Lady Heather prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. « À ma connaissance, il n'y en a qu'un et il est sur la Strip. Le nom est quelque chose comme A World Of Pain. (N/A Un Monde De Douleur) »

« Merci Heather. Je crois qu'avec ces informations, on devrait plutôt bien se débrouiller, n'est-ce pas Sara ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Gil se leva et demanda à la dominatrice s'il pouvait emprunter ses toilettes avant de reprendre la route du labo. Heather lui montra où elles étaient et revint vers Sara. L'experte était toujours assise sur le canapé, fixant un point au travers de la fenêtre. Elle voulait qu'Heather la croie perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Sara n'avait rien à lui dire et ne voulait rien lui dire, non plus.

Mais Heather décida de briser le silence.

« Il vous aime, vous le savez, non ? »

Sara, surprise que Lady Heather lui ait parlé, releva soudainement la tête. Elle avait parfaitement compris, elle lui demanda de répéter. « Pardon ? »

« Gil. Il vous aime. C'est visible dans ses yeux. » expliqua la dominatrice. Sara haussa légèrement les épaules. Il l'aimait. Elle le savait. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit, mais Sara l'avait toujours depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble par sa façon d'agir avec elle.

« Et vous aussi vous l'aimez… Profondément… » murmura Heather. Sara croisa le regard de cette dernière et se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était comme si la dominatrice la fixait, comme si elle tentait – et réussissait – à la deviner. Comme si elle voyait son âme. Et cette impression fugace dérangeait grandement Sara, elle priait presque pour que Griss revienne rapidement.

« Il vous a fait souffrir avant que vous soyez ensemble, non ? Parce qu'il avait peur de ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? » Sara observait maintenant Heather avec méfiance. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? Grissom lui en avait-il parlé ? Elle avait déjà entendu Griss parler de son espèce de sixième sens, mais c'était impossible qu'elle sache toutes ces choses simplement en la regardant. Que lui avait dit Gil ?

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis un moment… Vous vivez même ensemble, mais vos collègues ne le savent pas, hein ? » Sara, n'y tenant plus, se leva soudainement.

« Je peux savoir d'où vous – » Au même moment, Griss entra dans la pièce et Sara se tut immédiatement. Son regard passa de Sara à Heather, puis revint vers Sara.

« Partons Gil. » fit Sara en traversant la pièce, puis le hall pour enfin atteindre la porte. Elle entendit son amant remercier une fois de plus Heather pour son aide avant de rejoindre la jeune experte à l'extérieur de la demeure. Il déverrouilla les portes de la Tahoe et elle n'attendit pas pour s'asseoir. Grissom monta, mais se tourna vers Sara, sans démarrer la voiture.

« Il y a un problème, Sara ? » s'enquit-il, légèrement apeuré en la regardant de profil. « Heather nous a bien aidé et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas contente… »

« Oui, oui. Tout va bien. »

Elle aurait pu répéter ce que Heather lui avait dit mot pour mot à Grissom, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. C'était comme si elle avait un certain mal à l'aise à avouer qu'une autre femme lui avait affirmé que Griss avait des sentiments pour elle. C'était juste étrange d'en parler, alors que lui n'avait encore rien dit à ce sujet. Bien sûr, il l'appelait Chérie, mon Cœur, mon Amour… Mais ce n'était que des surnoms, vrai ?

Pendant un instant, Sara essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle était en colère contre Lady Heather. Après tout, elle avait soutenu que Grissom était amoureux d'elle, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose, mais…

Mais quoi ?

Sara commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause de ces maudites réflexions qui ne la menaient nulle part. Elle passa une main sur son front, juste pour frotter un peu l'endroit où elle sentait le mal prendre place. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que Grissom parlait…

Et qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nick et Warrick n'avaient pas appris grand chose auprès de l'homme religieux qu'ils avaient visité, si ce n'est que très peu de gens suivaient les 10 Commandements de Dieu aujourd'hui et que le meurtrier devait forcément être un grand croyant.

Toute l'équipe avait convenu de se trouver avant la fin du service pour un meeting rapide. Avant que Griss puisse rejoindre le reste de son équipe qui l'attendait, Ecklie l'arrêta.

« Vous avancez avec votre enquête ? Le tueur aux 10 commandements ? » s'enquit le chef du labo.

Grissom soupira. « Non. Nous n'avons strictement rien. Je suis désolé. » L'entomologiste fit quelques pas, pensant que le directeur en avait fini avec lui. Ce dernier lui reprit le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer son chemin.

« Écoutez Grissom, le shérif m'appelle aux quinze minutes pour savoir si vous avez quoique ce soit. Il doit rassurer la population et il me rend fou ! Trouvez-moi quelque chose à lui dire et vite !»

« Conrad, vous êtes conscient que je ne peux pas inventer de preuve. Dès la moindre avancée, je vous appellerai. » déclara Gil, sur un ton très calme.

Il ne laissa pas à Ecklie l'opportunité de répliquer et alla plutôt se joindre à son équipe. Il entra dans la salle où ils se trouvaient tous et s'installa entre Catherine et Sara en soupirant. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Ecklie. » dit-il en se justifiant. « Il a insisté pour que je trouve quoique ce soit à montrer à la population pour la calmer… Il me demandait presque d'inventer des preuves. Bon… concentrons-nous sur notre affaire. » murmura-t-il. Il examina la table, cherchant où il en était. Puis, il se souvint. Gil se tourna vers Sara.

« Sara, je vous avais demandé d'appeler au magasin dont Lady Heather nous a parlé. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils. Ils ignoraient où Griss et Sara avait été, mais maintenant leur réponse.

Sara consulta ses feuilles. « Dans les cinq derniers mois, seulement trois cilices ont été achetées à ce magasin. Deux payées argent comptant et une payée à l'aide d'une carte de crédit. » Elle s'arrêta et vit la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de ses collègues. Aussi se désolait-elle de devoir les décourager.

« J'ai contacté l'homme qui a payé avec une carte de crédit. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'utilisait pas et que c'était plutôt pour enrichir une quelconque collection. Et quand je lui ai demandé où il était le soir du meurtre, mais il m'a dit qu'il venait d'arriver d'un voyage d'aide humanitaire de trois mois en Afrique. J'ai vérifié avec l'organisme qui l'a hébergé. C'est vrai. » conclut Sara, avec défaitisme.

Warrick donna un coup de poing sur la table. « Comment est-ce possible ? Pas d'ADN, d'empreintes, de visages, de témoins, de transaction… Comment ça se fait ? » s'exclama-t-il, en proie à la colère. Les autres échangèrent des regards ou soupirèrent. Warrick ne venait que d'exprimer ce que tous ressentait. C'était un mélange d'impuissance et de colère.

Grissom ferma les yeux et inspira.

L'enquête tournait une fois de plus au point mort.

----------------------------------------------------------

Si vous m'envoyez une review… Je vous envoie une tonne de biscuits virtuels ! XD


	5. Démons

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici la suite de 10 Commandements. Je suis désolée si je publie moins ces temps-ci, mais je traverse une année assez importante dans mon cheminement scolaire. Je dois m'appliquer si je veux aller étudier dans ce que je souhaite faire plus tard. (Biologiste judiciaire… Hum… On se demande d'où ça vient ^^)

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, si vous le faites encore. La suite des autres fics ne devraient pas tarder à arriver (J'ai un week-end de 4 jours !!!)

Bonne fin de semaine à tous, mais surtout bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il fut tenté de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, mais les pleurs qui résonnaient toujours dans la chambre d'à côté l'en empêchait. Il resta étendu sur son lit, dans la noirceur la plus totale pendant un moment, les yeux posés sur le plafond. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose; qu'elle se taise enfin. Après un moment, le bruit agaçant et il soupira d'aise. Le repos ne fut que de courte durée. Les pleurs reprirent et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle cessa de pleurnicher, se tourna dans son lit et ramena doucement ses couvertures sur sa tête. Elle semblait effrayée, mais pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui du mal, non ? Il s'approcha de son lit en silence. Il se pencha légèrement pour s'asseoir sur la structure métallique. Sa main passa près de sa tête, que la couverture cachait désormais. C'était le silence total dans la demeure.

Mais soudainement, un cri. Un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement déchirant, provenant d'une personne plus que terrifiée. Un douloureux appel au secours, un secours qui ne viendrait malheureusement pas. Puis, la voix caverneuse de l'homme résonna dans la maison silencieuse.

_« Tais-toi, bon sang ! »_

Et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finit par le faire…

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom entra dans la salle de repos, avec une seule feuille de papier en main. Depuis quelques temps, tout avait été assez calme au labo. Il y avait peu de crimes commis, ce qui était en fait une très bonne chose. Ils réussissaient à coincer presque tous les criminels, qui ne semblaient pas faire d'efforts pour ne pas être arrêter. Un seul lui échappait, le Prêcheur.

Le Prêcheur, le surnom presque affectueux que la presse avait donné au tueur en série qui les narguait depuis un moment. Griss avait désapprouvé ce surnom, trouvant qu'il conférait trop de prestige et de valorisation au meurtrier. Parfois, il avait l'impression que les médias oubliaient qu'à chaque meurtre, quelqu'un mourrait réellement. Que c'était la réalité et pas une quelconque série policière qui passait à la télévision quotidiennement.

Greg, Nick et Sara discutaient tranquillement autour de la table, buvant tous un café bien chaud, recette spéciale de Greg. Catherine mangeait un sandwich tout en tournant les pages d'une revue, désintéressée. Warrick était assis plus loin, perdu dans ses pensées.

Tous levèrent la tête vers leur chef quand ils le virent. Cath referma sa revue, Sara repoussa son café, Warrick leva la tête, Greg posa sa tasse vide sur le comptoir et Nick se redressa.

« Bonsoir tout le monde… Nous aurons encore une nuit tranquille, j'ai l'impression, » murmura Gil en regardant la seule feuille de papier dans ses mains. « J'ai une invasion à domicile pour toi, Catherine. Prends Nick avec toi. » Il tendit le papier à la rouquine, qui le saisit rapidement. Le texan et elle sortirent de la pièce, tout en souhaitant une bonne nuit à leurs collègues. Grissom attendit qu'ils soient plus loin avant de reprendre la parole. « Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pour vous. J'aimerais que vous jetiez encore un œil au dossier du Prêcheur. J'ai un peu de paperasse à remplir, mais dès que c'est terminé, j'irai vous rejoindre. »

Il vit ses employés acquiescer lentement. Il se tourna doucement vers Sara. « Écoutez Sara, je sais que je vous ai souvent demandé de re-jeter un œil à ces dossiers, mais je vous promets que la prochaine enquête sera pour vous. » Sur ce, il tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau, laissant les trois experts seuls.

----------------------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Sara considéra que Warrick, Greg et elle méritaient une petite pause. Ils avaient repris chaque scène de crime depuis le début, revoyant l'analyse de chaque indice en espérant trouver un détail qu'ils avaient manqués dans leurs précédentes investigations. Sara sentait que c'était peine perdue : Elle avait cela plus de huit ou neuf fois dans la dernière semaine. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dans ces dossiers. Pour avoir des éléments nouveaux, il faudrait encore attendre encore une semaine.

Comme le tueur agissait à chaque quatorze jours et que sept avait passé depuis le dernier meurtre, Sara sentait qu'il tuerait à nouveau dans une semaine, très exactement. À ce moment-là, malheureusement, ils auraient une nouvelle victime, mais aussi de nouvelles preuves. Et peut-être bien, peut-être que cette fois-là, le meurtrier se trahirait et qu'ils le coinceraient une bonne fois pour toutes. Peut-être…

La jeune femme laissa les deux garçons passer devant elle. Au lieu d'aller dans la salle de repos comme eux, elle se dirigea plutôt vers le bureau de Grissom. Sa porte était ouverte, comme toujours. Tête baissé sur un document, concentré comme toujours, il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Sara en profita pour s'appuyer contre le cadrage de la porte et l'observa. Sa barbe, belle et bien taillée, plus sel que poivre, tout comme sa chevelure, ses lunettes perdues sur le bout de son nez et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui, doucement, se relevaient vers elle.

Dès qu'il la reconnut, un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres fines. « Tout va bien ? » s'enquit-il, soudainement soucieux. « Un problème ? »

Sara entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle contourna ensuite le bureau et vint s'installer sur le bord de son bureau, à côté de lui. La brunette soupira, avant de révéler ce qui la perturbait vraiment. « On ne trouve rien, voilà le problème, Gil. » Griss enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le dossier qu'il était en train de lire avant qu'elle arrive. Il appuya son dos dans sa chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur la cuisse de sa bien-aimée. « Je sais, mon Coeur… Mais il ne faut pas lâcher, tu sa- » Au même moment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Grissom retira rapidement sa main de la cuisse de Sara. Cette dernière se redressa et recula rapidement de quelques pas. Brass entra. Il fut comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait bien vu la main de Grissom se retirer et Sara reculer précipitamment. Il avait aussi entendu le « mon Cœur » de Grissom. Et par l'expression de leur visage, on aurait dit deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit.

« Salut vous deux ! J'ai besoin de vous. Une petite a été étranglée dans son sommeil. Je n'en sais pas plus. » Il les regarda tous les deux. Comme aucun ne semblait décidé à ouvrir la bouche et dire quelque chose, il leur tendit un papier avec l'adresse. « Je vous y retrouve. À tout à l'heure. »

Il sortit de la pièce avant que Sara ou Gil puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Jim referma légèrement la porte derrière lui, attendant un commentaire qui pourrait confirmer ses doutes. Lorsque Sara murmura un : « Tu crois qu'il a-a entendu ? » presque terrifié, il sut qu'il avait raison.

----------------------------------------------------------

La voiture s'arrêta devant le ruban jaune que la police avait installé un peu plutôt. Des voitures de police, les gyrophares allumés, étaient stationnées devant une des maisons de la rue. Il s'agissait d'un petit quartier résidentiel, composé surtout de familles pauvres. Il y avait quelques blocs appartements plus loin, tous plus désœuvrés les uns que les autres. La plupart des maisons de cette rue étaient minuscules, mal-entretenues et insalubres.

Sara descendit de sa voiture et saisit sa mallette, Grissom à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison en silence. Ils montrèrent leurs badges à un officier qui les laissa passer sous le ruban qui délimitait le terrain de la maison. À leur gauche, un homme était assis sur le sol, visiblement secoué. Brass était devant, notant quelques informations dans son calepin. Dès qu'il vit les deux experts avancer vers lui, il s'arrêta et les approcha.

« Emily Higgins. Étouffée dans son sommeil. Le père, Jared Higgins, dit qu'il a entendu du bruit provenant de la chambre de sa fille. Il s'est levé et l'a vue inerte sur son lit. Il a appelé les urgences, tout en lui administrant les premiers soins. Ils l'ont amenée à Desert Palm. Les médecins s'occupent d'elle, mais elle est encore loin d'être tirée d'affaires. Ils craignent encore pour sa vie. » leur expliqua rapidement Brass, tout en consultant son carnet.

« La mère ? » demanda Sara.

« Décédée dans un accident de voiture il y a une semaine et demie. Les parents ont divorcés il y a trois ans, lorsque la petite avait un peu moins de deux ans. La mère a obtenu la garde. Après sa mort, c'est à lui que c'est revenu,» ajouta le policier.

« Je vais commencer à examiner la chambre. » dit Sara, tout en s'éloignant vers la maison. Gil la regarda s'éloigner. Jim se tourna alors vers lui. « Ça fait combien de temps ? » fit-il, sans préciser de quoi il parlait.

Si Grissom comprit ce dont son ami voulait parler, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se composa un air étonné et répliqua d'un ton tout à fait innocent : « J'ignore de quoi tu parles. » avant de s'éloigner lui aussi en direction de la maison. Brass l'observa entrer dans la maison et se faire diriger par l'officier à l'intérieur de la baraque miteuse.

Jim ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

----------------------------------------------------------

Les deux amoureux trouvèrent très peu de preuves sur les lieux dans la chambre de la petite. Il n'y avait pas de sang, seulement quelques empreintes digitales sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Le père disait qu'il avait vu un homme sortir par la fenêtre de la chambre, qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Sur le sol, rien ne montrait qu'une échelle y avait été posée et il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu aider un humain à grimper le long du mur extérieur. Quand Mandy analysa les empreintes, elle y trouva une correspondance avec celles de Jared, le père. Ils apprirent aussi que le père avait été arrêté plusieurs fois pour possession de stupéfiants, surtout du cannabis. Il était écrit dans son dossier qu'il était violent et colérique. Il avait aussi été impliqué dans plus d'une bagarre de bar au cours des dernières années.

L'étau se resserrait autour de lui. Quand Sara visita l'hôpital pour aller recueillir des preuves sur la fillette, elle constata qu'elle avait de nombreuses blessures, antérieures à l'agression. Emily avait notamment des ecchymoses sur ses jambes et hanches, comme si on l'avait poussé contre des meubles aux coins plutôt pointus. Elle avait aussi de la peau sous ses ongles, preuve qu'elle s'était défendue contre son agresseur. L'experte photographia toutes les blessures de la petite, se jurant qu'elle trouverait à tout prix le salaud qui avait osé faire cela à une fillette sans défense. Une fois sortie de la chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, atterrée. Elle avait sa petite idée sur qui lui avait fait tant de mal…

En rentrant au labo, elle alla interroger le père avec Grissom et Brass.

« Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » proposa l'entomologiste, assis devant Higgins, calme comme toujours.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! » s'exclama Jared. « J'ai été cherché ma fille à l'école après le travail. Je l'ai aidée à faire ses devoirs et j'ai préparé le repas. Nous avons mangé et écouté la télévisions. Vers huit heures, elle a été se coucher. Je me suis couché deux heures plus tard. Je suis réveillé une heure plus tard et j'ai été m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne respirait plus. J'ai appelé les urgences et ils m'ont dit quoi faire afin de la garder en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une ambulance. »

Grissom échangea un regard avec Sara. Il sut qu'elle avait remarqué la même chose que lui. « C'est curieux que vous ne parliez pas de l'homme que vous avez prétendument vu s'enfuir par la fenêtre de la chambre… » rétorqua-t-elle, les bras croisés, faisant les cent pas autour de la table, qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta, posant ses deux mains sur la table. Si elle cherchait à être intimidante, elle avait réussi, car Higgins la toisa avec peur pendant une demi-seconde. Il se reprit ensuite.

« Prétendez-vous que je mens ?! » répliqua-t-il, avec colère. Il se leva debout, souhaitant à son tour effrayer Sara. La jeune femme resta cependant dans sa position, ne reculant même pas. Elle fixa Higgins dans les yeux, même pas dérangée par son regard froid et menaçant. Elle soutint le regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à que Brass place sa main sur l'épaule du désormais suspect pour le rasseoir sur sa chaise. Elle se redressa un peu et croisa ses bras.

« Je crois que vous avez intérêt à vous calmer un peu… » le prévint l'inspecteur. « Votre attitude colérique vous perdra… » Jim recula et se mit à faire quelques pas autour de la table. « À moins que ça ne soit déjà fait… » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Higgins.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Grissom eut un sourire et un léger rire le secoua pendant un moment. Il voulut ouvrir le dossier, mais attendit encore. « On ne vous a accusé de rien. » murmura-t-il doucement. Il leva la tête, échangeant un regard avec Sara, qui compléta sa pensée.

« Pour l'instant. » Jim Brass avait surpris leur regard. Il était certain que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Ce qu'il venait de voir ne faisait que le confirmer. Ils étaient bien trop à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Il fallait vraiment les voir se compléter pour comprendre la puissance de leurs sentiments envers l'autre.

Grissom ouvrit le dossier et étala les photographies de la scène de crime au suspect devant lui. Sur la première, il y avait le lit, les draps défaits. Sur la deuxième, les rebords blancs de la fenêtre, où on apercevait les empreintes couvertes d'une poudre à empreintes noire. Une troisième montrait le mur extérieur de la maison, où on voyait la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emily. Les autres photographies montraient Emily dans son lit d'hôpital avec ses blessures.

« On a retrouvé des cheveux, qui vous appartenaient dans le lit de votre fille. » dit Grissom en pointant la première photo. Il démontra ensuite du doigt la deuxième. « Vous voyez ces empreintes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, là ? Ce sont les vôtres. Et sur celle-ci, » commença-t-il, en poussant la troisième vers Higgins. « Sur ce mur, vous conviendrez qu'il n'y a rien qui aurait pu aider quelqu'un à grimper. Comme l'agresseur de votre fille a-t-il fait pour monter et descendre ? » lui demanda Griss.

Jared haussa les épaules. « Il a sûrement utilisé une échelle, je sais pas moi ! C'est à vous de trouver ! »

« Regardez-là, et là. Aucune trace d'une échelle. » Il désigna les photographies des blessures d'Emily. « Vous voyez ces ecchymoses ? Elles ont commencées à guérir, on le sait grâce à leur couleur, ces ecchymoses sont antérieures à son agression. Mais elles datent toutes de moins d'une semaine, ce qui représente l'arrivée d'Emily chez vous. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, monsieur Higgins ? » s'enquit Gil.

« Vous savez, ces enfants, docteur Grissom, ces enfants se font souvent mal… » tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Jared.

Sara vit rouge et tapa du poing sur la table. « Trouvez n'importe quel enfant et je suis prête à mettre ma main au feu qu'il ou elle n'aura pas autant d'ecchymoses que votre fille ! » s'écria-t-elle avec plus de force et de colère qu'elle ne l'avait voulue.

« Monsieur Higgins, nous avons vos empreintes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Nous sav-» commença Griss, mais quelques coups frappés à la porte de la salle l'empêcha de poursuivre. Sara soupira et Grissom et elle allèrent répondre. Il s'agissait de Wendy, avec les résultats pour l'ADN sous les ongles d'Emily Higgins. Elle communiqua rapidement les résultats et s'excusa de les avoir dérangés en plein interrogatoire. Grissom la réconforta en la remerciant aussitôt pour son travail qui leur permettait de coincer un criminel.

Dès leur retour dans la pièce, Grissom et Sara restèrent debout face à Jared Higgins. « Nous savons qu'aucun agresseur n'est passé par la fenêtre pour étrangler votre fille. Nous savons que vos empreintes étaient sur le bord de la fenêtre, quand vous l'avez ouverte avant notre arrivée. Il y avait de la peau sous les ongles de votre fille. L'ADN était la vôtre. Vous êtes cerné, monsieur Higgins. Si j'étais vous, je passerais aux aveux… » le conseilla Grissom.

« Je veux un avocat ! » s'exclama Higgins.

----------------------------------------------------------

Malheureusement pour lui, l'avocat de Higgins conseilla à son client de passer aux aveux, afin d'avoir une réduction de peine. Jared se vida le cœur. Il expliqua qu'il avait paniqué. Ça faisait plusieurs nuits que Emily pleurait sa mère toute la nuit, empêchant son père de dormir. Évidemment, son père, perdant facilement patience, n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa colère. Il poussait sa fille contre des meubles, contre le mur… La nuit où il avait étranglé Emily, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il avait simplement agi. Quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait immédiatement appelé les secours, après avoir, bien sûr, ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« De toute façon, je serai arrêté pour quoi ? Tentative de meurtre ? Et je ferai quoi ? Dix ou quinze ans de taule au maximum ? » fit Higgins, se montrant complètement arrogant. Au même moment, le portable de Brass sonna. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, alors qu'il prenait le temps d'écouter ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Jim remercia la personne et revint vers Jared Higgins.

« Croyez-moi, vous ferez bien plus que dix ou quinze ans de prison… » Il capta le regard incertain de Sara. « C'était l'hôpital, » dit Brass en montrant son portable.

« Votre fille vient de mourir, monsieur Higgins. »

----------------------------------------------------------

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » murmura Sara à Grissom, alors que tous les deux se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires où se trouvaient déjà le reste de l'équipe. « Et pourtant, tout indiquait depuis le début que c'était lui, l'agresseur. »

Grissom lui jeta un regard de biais. Il savait que cette enquête l'avait secouée. Elle les avait tous secouée, mais pour elle… Un père violent, une petite fille incapable de se défendre. C'était beaucoup trop familier pour ne pas la troubler. Griss était prêt à parier que son sommeil serait troublé par des cauchemars… « Parfois, notre esprit refuse simplement de s'avouer certaines choses… » dit l'entomologiste en entrant dans les vestiaires en même temps que Sara. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Warrick, Greg, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Grissom, bien qu'il savait que la réponse serait négative. Si les deux gars avaient trouvés quoi que ce soit, ils auraient appelé leur superviseur.

« Désolés, Grissom. Rien de nouveau. » s'excusa Warrick. Gil ne dit rien, il se tourna simplement vers Catherine. « Et votre invasion à domicile, Catherine ? »

« Ils avaient laissé une tonne d'empreintes. Le rapport est sur votre bureau. » marmonna-t-elle rapidement. « Et votre enquête ? Comment va la petite ? »

Sara regarda à peine par-dessus son épaule. « Elle est décédée il y a trente minutes. Son père l'a étranglée. » dit la brunette, sans aucune émotion. Catherine se tourna vers la jeune experte, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. « Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » s'enquit la rouquine.

« Elle l'énervait… » Sara parlait avec une désinvolture choquante pour Catherine, Nick, Warrick et Greg. Mais au fond, Grissom savait que ce n'était qu'une sorte de mécanisme pour se protéger.

« Elle l'énervait… » répéta Nick, dépassé par l'attitude de Higgins. « Mon père avait d'autres façons de me faire taire quand je l'énervais… Généralement, une bonne tape derrière la tête suffisait… »

Greg sourit, repensant à Papy Olaf. « Mon grand-père me punissait toujours en m'empêchant de sortir pendant quelques jours. C'est pourquoi j'ai passé mon adolescence enfermé chez moi… » raconta le jeune expert.

« Et que tu as perdu ta virginité à 22 ans. » compléta Warrick en riant. Nick et Catherine éclatèrent aussi de rire. Grissom eut un léger sourire. Sara ne réagit même pas. Greg, sur la défensive, répliqua aussitôt.

« Et toi, ta grand-mère ne te punissait pas, peut-être ? »

Warrick lui répondit sans attendre. « Elle n'a jamais eu besoin. J'étais beaucoup trop sage pour mériter une punition ! » Nick roula les yeux, tout en se tournant vers Catherine. « Et toi, Cath ? »

« Sam a toujours été comme un père pour moi… Ou du moins, avant que je découvre qu'il l'était vraiment. Et Sam me gâtait toujours. Il ne m'a jamais puni. » fit-elle en prenant son sac. « Et vous, Griss ? » demanda Greg en se tournant vers son patron.

Ce dernier prit ses affaires et referma légèrement la porte de sa case avant de répondre à la question. « Mon père est mort quand j'étais très jeune et j'ai grandi avec une mère sourde. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Et je n'ai jamais eu à me faire punir pour quoique ce soit. » déclara-t-il ensuite. Il prit son manteau. En même temps, Sara saisit son sac à main et voulut sortir de la pièce. Mais le : « Hey, Sara ! Comment tes parents te punissaient-ils ? » l'en empêcha.

Elle figea et se tourna vers ses collègues. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire… » fit-elle.

« Voyons Sara, tu ne parles jamais de ta famille… » commença Catherine.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » ajouta Greg. « Où sont tes parents ? As-tu des frères ou des sœurs ? »

Grissom, sentant le malaise de sa compagne, tenta de l'aider. « Si elle ne veut rien dire, elle n'est pas obli-» Le texan le coupa aussitôt.

« Et surtout, pourquoi n'en parles-tu jamais ? »

Sara soupira, furieuse. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir, hein ? » Ses collègues acquiescèrent tous, sauf Grissom bien sûr.

« Très bien. Vous voulez entendre parler de ma famille et bien allons-y ! Mon père buvait, il était violent. Il aimait bien battre ma mère. Un jour, ce ne fut plus suffisant pour passer sa colère. Je suis arrivée en retard à la maison. Il était furieux. Il a tenté de me punir en me tuant. Ma mère l'en a empêché. Ils se sont battus, elle l'a poignardé à plusieurs reprises devant moi. Il est mort, elle est allée en taule et moi en famille d'accueil. Fin de l'histoire. » Durant tout son récit, elle avait regardé chacun de ses collègues, espérant les voir regretter leur question. « Et non, Greg, je n'ai pas de frères, ni de sœurs. » Elle tourna sans attendre les talons et surtout. Grissom soupira.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Greg, d'une toute petite voix. « Elle n'a pas seulement inventé ça pour qu'on la laisse tranquille ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout à fait vrai… Gardez cela pour vous, s'il vous plait. Inutile que ça fasse le tour du labo. » dit Grissom, avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. Il quitta le LVPD et, une fois à l'extérieur, il vit Sara appuyée contre un arbre, les yeux fermés alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ils ne savaient pas, Sara… » lui dit Gil en approchant doucement. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Ils auraient dû respecter le fait que je ne veuille pas en parler. » Griss vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de prendre Sara dans ses bras. « Je sais, mon Amour, je sais. »

« Et maintenant, ils savent… » Quelques larmes coulèrent sur l'épaule de Grissom. « Ramène-moi à la maison, je t'en prie… »

Grissom passa un bras autour de la taille de Sara et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

----------------------------------------------------------

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. Un homme s'en extirpa lentement. Il fit le tour de la demeure sans bruit. Son ombre se fondait dans la noirceur, à tel point qu'il était presque impossible de le voir. De la fenêtre, il vit une femme dans sa cuisine. Seule, elle chantonnait en lavant son plancher. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres fines de l'homme.

Il avait enfin sa prochaine victime.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Vous croyez que Sara a bien fait de tout dire aux autres ? Que c'est mal que Brass sache pour Gil et Sara ? Que Jared Higgins était un salaud ? Une seule façon de me le faire savoir… Envoyez-moi une review !_


	6. Avertissements

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici la suite des 10 Commandements… Je sais que je suis pas très présente ces temps-ci, mais je vais tenter de me rattraper. Mon prochain chapitre devrait être pour 10 Commandements… Je suis partie dans une lancée !**

**Je tiens à remercier ma fidèle bêta, Julie, pour son excellent travail ! **

**Oublier surtout pas le petit bouton au bas de la page. Il est pas là pour rien ! ^^ Sinon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que… je vous remercie de lire mes inepties ! XD **

**Bonne lecture ! **

----------------------------------------------------------

Mary entra dans sa grande demeure en chantonnant. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Ses mains et ses bras étaient chargés de sacs d'épicerie qu'elle s'empressa de déposer sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Rapidement, elle rangea ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter. Ensuite, elle se dirigea silencieusement au salon, plus précisément vers la chaîne-stéréo. Au côté du gros appareil, il y avait un petit meuble, contenant une centaine de disques compacts. Mary ouvrit un tiroir et saisit un disque sans regarder. Elle l'inséradans la chaîne-stéréo et appuya sur le bouton « Play ».

Une douce musique country s'éleva dans la pièce. Un puissant soupir de contentement passa ses lèvres. Elle retourna à la cuisine et se servit un petit verre de vin. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber dans un sofa du salon. Cette musique, ce verre… C'était son petit moment de paix. C'était un simple interlude dans sa vie compliquée et chargée. Toute la journée, elle avait rencontré des clients. Mary était designer d'intérieur, un métier qu'elle adorait, mais qu'elle trouvait parfois éreintant. Et dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle devrait quitter son foyer pour aller chercher ses enfants à l'école.

Ha… Une courte, mais si agréable pause !

Pendant quelques instants, elle ferma les yeux, portant le verre à ses lèvres et se laissa bercer au son de la musique. Mais soudainement, la porte d'entrée claqua. Mary ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ses enfants étaient encore à l'école, son mari ne finissait de travailler que dans deux heures et personne d'autre n'avait la clé. Elle se rappela aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas verrouillé la porte, parce qu'à son retour du magasin, ses mains étaient chargées de sacs. Elle posa son verre de vin sur la table à ses côtés et se leva. Mary marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Personne en vue et rien ne semblait ne pas être à sa place.

Elle avait sans doute imaginé le bruit. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Mary tentait de se dire. Le cœur battant, Mary retourna au salon. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. La mère de famille tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un inconnu. Habillé de la tête aux pieds en noir, il portait même un masque de monstre. Il avança les mains vers Mary, qui effrayée, poussa un horrible hurlement.

Son hurlement se répercuta sur les murs de la maison. Malheureusement, personne n'était pour l'entendre…

----------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Grissom entra dans la salle de repos, avec une seule feuille d'assignation en main, la tension sembla monter d'un cran.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier meurtre du prêcheur. Dans les derniers jours, la tension, négative et pernicieuse, avait gagné chaque employé du LVPD, un après l'autre. Agirait-il encore ? Arriveraient-ils à le coincer cette fois-ci ? Avec Ecklie, le shérif et les médias sur les talons, Gil avait presque peur d'entrer dans son bureau… Mais finalement, aucun meurtre lié au prêcheur n'avait été commis. Ce soir, les experts avaient, au menu, la disparition d'une mère de famille…

« Ce soir, encore une nuit tranquille. Catherine, Nick et Sara, j'ai une disparition pour vous. Warrick, Greg… Vous resterez au laboratoire au cas où une autre enquête pointerait le bout de son nez durant la nuit. » Tous comprirent ce que Griss sous-entendait par « une autre enquête », mais personne ne dit rien.

« Et vous Grissom ? » demanda Greg en se servant une tasse de son fameux café hawaïen.

Gil fit une espèce de grimace. « Discussion sur le budget de l'équipe de nuit avec le shérif et Ecklie. »

Catherine eut un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Nick et Sara donnèrent tous les deux une petite tape sur l'épaule de leur superviseur afin de l'encourager. Warrick lui souhaita bonne chance et Greg, lui tendit une tasse de café, compatissant. Griss la saisit, soupira et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau de son cher rival, Conrad.

Depuis l'épisode « Vous voulez vraiment tous savoir ? » par Sara dans la salle de repos, une semaine plus tôt, personne n'avait reparlé du passé de la jeune femme. Tous avaient semblé plus gentils avec elle, comme s'ils se sentaient désolés pour son enfance gâchée. Heureusement, la nouvelle s'était résumée à leur équipe et aucun autre employé du laboratoire n'avait été mis au courant, juste comme Grissom l'avait demandé. D'ailleurs, une étrange amitié semblait s'être tissée entre Catherine et Sara, comme si cette première avait un soudain respect pour la dernière, comme si Catherine admirait Sara d'avoir pu s'en sortir malgré son passé troublé…

----------------------------------------------------------

Le SUV s'immobilisa devant une somptueuse maison de Summerlin, que plusieurs voitures de police entouraient déjà. La nuit était silencieuse, mais Catherine aperçut des gens aux fenêtres des maisons voisines. C'était souvent ainsi; les voisins n'osaient pas s'approcher, mais ne pouvaient résister à l'envie de savoir ce qui aurait à tout le monde, dès que ça arrivait. Et selon l'expérience de la rouquine, plus les gens étaient riches, plus ils faisaient circuler les potins…

Laissant Sara et Nick la précéder, Catherine se dirigea vers Brass. L'inspecteur interrogeait un homme dans la quarantaine, visiblement bouleversé. Cath se dit qu'il devait s'agir du mari de la victime. Dès qu'il vit les experts, Brass leur fit signe d'approcher et les informa aussitôt de la situation.

« Mary Westminster. Disparue depuis un peu plus de 10 heures. Elle est designer d'intérieur et reçoit ses clients le matin, puis va dîner en ville avec des amies. Son mari, William, » dit-il en pointant l'homme que Catherine avait regardé plus tôt. « Leur a parlées. Elles jurent que Mary les a quittés à midi trente pour aller faire des courses. Ce qu'elle a acheté a été rangé dans les armoires de la cuisine. Cependant, elle n'a pas été récupéré ses enfants à la sortie des cours, une heure plus tard. Plus aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis… Sa voiture est toujours dans l'allée. » Il fit un geste en direction de la maison derrière lui. « À vous de jouer. »

Sans un mot, les trois experts partirent, mallettes à la main, en direction de la maison. Il s'agissait d'une immense maison, décorée avec goût. Tout, de la plante verte au tapis, avait été pensé jusqu'au plus infime détail. Sara ne put retenir un « Wow… ». Nick lui lança un regard moqueur. « Tu aimerais ta maison comme ça, non ? »

Sara sourit, tout en acquiesçant. Depuis quelques semaines, Gil et elle cherchaient une nouvelle maison. Il n'était pas facile pour eux de trouver un moment pour rencontrer un agent immobilier et visiter des maisons, en raison de leur horaires chargés. Ils passaient aussi leurs jours de repos à … se reposer. Ils tentaient vainement de reprendre le sommeil qui leur manquait tous les deux, manque de sommeil causé par les doubles et triples services qu'ils étaient obligés de faire à cause de ce satané tueur en série !

Catherine avait jeté un œil dans chaque pièce et revint vers Nick et Sara qui attendaient ses directives. « Sara, prends la cuisine et la salle à manger, Nick, reste ici, dans le hall d'entrée. Je prends le salon. On se retrouvera pour le reste de la maison. » Ils partirent tous dans la direction indiquée par Catherine.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nick commença par jeter un regard autour de lui, avant d'allumer sa lampe torche et à examiner méthodiquement le hall d'entrée. Il commença par regarder les cadres accrochés aux murs avant de se charger du tapis. Il remarqua qu'un des cadres était un peu trop penché vers la gauche. Mais c'était un mouvement si faible qu'il n'y porta pas vraiment attention. Comme les autres cadres étaient en bon état, il se pencha vers le tapis. Un détail attira aussitôt son attention. Le rebord du tapis était, à un seul endroit, effiloché. Intrigué, il souleva légèrement le tapis. Il aperçut une tâche de sang.

Il se releva et parla à l'officier. « Amenez-moi le luminol et éteignez la lumière. » L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt. Nick répandit le liquide partout sur le sol et enfila les lunettes. Le tapis et le sol était partiellement couvert de sang. De ce que Nick voyait, ça s'étendait aussi sur le mur. Il mit du produit sur le mur et constata que du sang avait même atteint le fameux cadre légèrement croche. Nick enleva ses lunettes en soupirant après avoir prélevé un peu de sang et fit signe à l'officier de rallumer la lumière. Il laissa ses choses sur le sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine photographia le verre de vin qui traînait sur la table du salon. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment anormal dans cette pièce.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Devait-elle continuer à fouiller ? Aller voir Nick ? Sara ? C'est alors qu'un étrange bourdonnement lui parvint. Elle pivota sur elle-même avant de comprendre que le bruit provenait de la chaîne-stéréo.

Quelqu'un avait fait appuyer sur le bouton « Pause ».

Catherine jeta un œil sur les disques sur la console. Du country, du rap, du pop, du classique… Elle se pencha plutôt vers la chaîne-stéréo et appuya sur « Play ». Aucun son ne sortit de l'appareil. Cath fronça les sourcils. Voilà quelque chose d'étrange. Elle vit aussitôt que quelqu'un avait tourné la roulette du son jusqu'au plus bas.

La rouquine retourna à l'extérieur, passant dans le hall d'entrée où Nick ne se trouvait déjà plus. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et alla plutôt parler au mari de Mary. Ce dernier se rongeait les ongles, regardant anxieusement sa maison envahie par les policiers.

« Monsieur Westminster, je suis Catherine Willows, CSI au LVPD. J'enquête sur la disparition de votre femme. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Voudriez-vous y répondre ? » Le dit monsieur Westminster acquiesça.

« Quel genre de musique votre femme aime-t-elle écouter ? » demanda Catherine. Son interlocuteur la dévisagea avec incertitude.

« En quoi cela a-t-il un quelconque lien avec la disparition de ma … » fit-il en jetant un regard à Brass.

« Répondez s'il vous plait, » exigea Brass.

« Du country. »

« Quand vous êtes arrivés à la maison, avez-vous entendu de la musique country jouée ? » s'enquit alors Catherine.

William Westminster acquiesça encore une fois.

« Avez-vous touché aux boutons de la chaîne-stéréo lors de votre arrivée ? »

William réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : « Oui, le son était au maximum et c'était très désagréable. Je l'ai tourné au minimum, puis ma fille Emma m'a appelé, alors je l'ai mis sur pause.

Catherine voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais un cri l'en empêcha. Elle échangea plutôt un regard avec Brass et tous les deux tournèrent les talons vers la cour-arrière, d'où provenait le cri…

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara examina la cuisine en profondeur, sans rien trouvé d'anormal. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle à manger, la deuxième pièce que Catherine lui avait assigné. Là, elle trouva des goulettes de sang, très petites, qui menaient toutes à la porte-fenêtre de la salle à manger. Sara poussa doucement la porte et sortit dans la cour-arrière. Une grande piscine creusée occupait tout l'espace à gauche et un petit cabanon se situait au fond à droite.

La brunette tenta encore de suivre les gouttes de sang. Elle ne manqua pas de faire un prélèvement et de photographier une des gouttes. Elle s'agenouilla et posa sa mallette à côté d'elle, mais un reflet attira son regard avant qu'elle puisse sortir un coton-tige. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le cabanon. Dans le feuillage d'une plante, elle trouva un long couteau couvert de sang.

Qu'est-ce que ce couteau faisait ici ? Mary Westminster avait-elle été tuée ?

Sara se redressa rapidement après avoir pris quelques clichés du couteau. Elle allait mettre ce couteau sous scellé et prévenir les autres. Elle fit quelques pas vers sa mallette et s'agenouilla de nouveau. L'experte prit un sac et mit le couteau dedans. Elle ferma le scellé et apposa ses initiales sur la bande. Tout en mettant le sac dans sa mallette, elle se releva. Elle fit quelques pas vers la piscine.

Mais tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit une bouteille de bière vide lui atterrir sur la tête. Le choc et la surprise la firent basculer et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Un des nombreux morceaux de verre lui taillada la joue. Elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose, mais elle n'arriva pas à identifier quoi. Elle tenta de se relever pour rattraper son agresseur, mais elle n'en eut pas la force.

Elle parvint à se relever, après quelques efforts, mais elle était très sonnée. Elle tangua dangereusement.

« SARA ! » entendit-elle quelqu'un crier quelque part derrière elle. Nick s'approcha en courant et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. « Sar'… ça va ? »

La jeune femme sentit un tiraillement sur sa joue gauche. Elle leva un doigt et frôla son visage. Puis, Sara jeta un regard sur son doigt.

Du sang… Son sang.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara poussa une exclamation de douleur quand l'ambulancier désinfecta sa plaie à la joue gauche. Elle essayait également de relater l'incident qui venait de se produire à Brass, Catherine et Nick.

« Je croyais t'avoir assignée à la cuisine et à la salle à manger, Sara. Que faisais-tu dans la cour-arrière ? » demanda finalement Catherine.

« J'ai vu des gouttes de sang qui partaient de la salle à manger et qui menaient à l'extérieur. » expliqua brièvement Sara. « Je les ai suivis et photographiés. J'ai voulu faire un prélèvement et j'ai aperçu un éclat dans proche du cabanon. Je me suis approché et ai trouvé un long couteau couvert de sang. Je l'ai mis sous scellés et l'ai rangé dans ma mallette. Je me suis relevée et ai fait quelques pas vers la piscine. J'ai… senti la présence de quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me suis tournée et ai pris un coup de bouteille sur la tête. Le reste est un peu plus flou… J'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'a arrachée quelque chose avant de s'enfuir… »

Sara ferma les yeux, essayant de replacer les évènements dans l'ordre. « Et puis j'ai entendu un cri et Nick s'est approché… Voilà, c'est tout. »

La jeune femme vit Catherine échanger un regard qui en disait long avec Nick. « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Sara.

« Ce qu'il t'a arrachée, c'est ton appareil-photo. Il a également pris ta mallette… » dit Nick.

« Donc plus aucun indice sur le couteau. » résuma Sara, en saisissant le paquet de glace que lui tendait l'ambulancier. Catherine acquiesça tristement. Le portable de Brass sonna. Il s'excusa en s'éloignant.

« Le mari m'a dit qu'il avait touché aux boutons de la chaîne-stéréo. Le son était au maximum… » murmura-t-elle.

« Il y avait du sang dans le hall d'entrée. Je crois qu'on peut s'entendre sur le fait qu'elle a été enlevée… » ajouta ensuite le texan.

Cath et Sara dirent oui en même temps.

« Apparemment, il a manqué de temps pour nettoyer. Il a enlevé le plus apparent dans le hall d'entrée. Ce qui n'a pas été enlevé dans le hall était bien caché sous le tapis. Et le mari n'a pas remarqué les gouttes de sang dans la salle à manger, trop occupé qu'il était à chercher sa femme. » fit Nick. Puis, penseur, « Vous croyez que c'est l-lui ? » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête discret vers la maison.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Avant que Catherine ou Sara puissent dire quoique ce soit, Brass revint vers eux, l'air grave.

« On a trouvé un corps qui corresponds à celui de Mary Westminster. »

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine envoya Sara au labo et partit avec Nick là où avait trouvé le corps. Sara donna le sang à analyser à Wendy et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de repos. En chemin, elle crois Hodges, qui lui lança un drôle de regard. Les petites entailles qui tailladaient sa joue droite et le pansement qui couvrait son autre joue devait y être pour quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Sara lui fit un signe de la main. « Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! » David leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers son labo.

Une heure plus tard, Catherine et Nick appelèrent. Il s'agissait effectivement du corps de Mary Westminster, découvert dans une cabane perdue dans une forêt. C'est un chasseur qui l'avait trouvé.

Sara alla cogner à la porte du bureau d'Ecklie. « Entrez ! » fit la voix d'Ecklie. Sara se prépara mentalement, choisissant ce qu'elle dirait à Gil et ce qu'elle ne dirait pas.

Elle poussa la porte et entra. Le shérif, Ecklie et Grissom étaient assis autour du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs la tête. « Que vous est-il arrivé, Sidle ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt, en voyant ses blessures. Sara évita de regarder Gil qui avait un air paniqué.

« Un petit incident à la scène de crime… » Il y eut un silence. « Puis-je vous parler Grissom ? » Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit de la pièce avec Sara. Griss prit rapidement la décision de la mener dans son bureau. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sara relata encore une fois ce qui s'était passé. Gil sembla horrifié et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement sa joue. « Je vais bien… » murmura Sara. « Écoute Gil, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Catherine et Nick. C'est bien le corps de Mary Westminster. »

« D'accord… »

« Il était dans une cabane, dans une forêt. C'est un chasseur qui l'a trouvée. Il a été attiré par la musique. » expliqua Sara.

« La musique ? » répéta Grissom, avec une certaine horreur.

« Oui, la musique. Elle jouait… à en crever les tympans. »

Grissom prit appui sur son bureau. « Et sa jugulaire a… »

« Été sectionnée. » compléta Sara.

« Et le code… »

« Était sur la porte de la cabane… » termina Sara. Grissom ferma les yeux.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Il a changé son mode opératoire. Il enlève maintenant ses victimes avant de les tuer et de les torturer… »

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sara. « Rentre à la maison et repose-toi… » Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de répliquer. « Tu en as besoin. Tu viendras nous rejoindre plus tard. De toute façon, tu n'as pas ta mallette. » Sara acquiesça, appréciant l'attention et l'inquiétude de Gil.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner. « À plus tard. »

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara s'arrêta près sa voiture dès qu'elle la vit. La jeune femme tenta de réprimer un frisson de peur, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Celui qui l'avait attaquée, qui lui avait enlevé sa mallette et son appareil-photo, avait réussi à la retracer.

Sa mallette. Et son appareil-photo.

Quelqu'un avait posé sa mallette à côté de sa voiture. Son appareil-photo était accrochée par la ganse au rétroviseur avant. Inquiète, Sara jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Un vent frais vint agiter ses mèches brunes. La nuit était douce, une magnifique lune illuminant le ciel au-dessus de la tête de Sara. L'experte sortit une paire de gants en latex de sa poche et s'agenouilla. En douceur, elle releva la partie supérieure de sa mallette. Il n'y avait pas de couteau emballé dans un sac scellé, mais un petit mot y trônait, écrit à la main.

**Désolé pour les désagréments encourus**

**À très bientôt… **

----------------------------------------------------------

**Qui a attaqué Sara ? Et pourquoi lui avoir redonné sa mallette et son appareil-photo ? **

**À suivre…**


	7. Peur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai été bien occupée ces temps-ci et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire. Je suis tout de même parvenue, grâce à quelques moments par-ci par-là à écrire ce chapitre. J'ignore quand la suite de mes autres fics sera écrite… Aussi, je m'excuse pour la petitesse de ce chapitre (Que 2813 mots… Habituellement, je m'arrange pour toujours dépasser 3000… ). Je fais ce que je peux !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que certains aiment ce que je m'efforce d'écrire. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me laisser votre avis, les reviews sont appréciées… **

**Merci à ma fidèle Julie, pour la correction ! **

* * *

Sara stoppa sa voiture à quelques mètres du ruban jaune, en bordure de la route. Précipitamment, elle en descendit. Elle sortit rapidement sa carte d'identification avant de se diriger vers Grissom qui donnait des directives au reste de l'équipe. Ce fut Nick qui la vit en premier et par, l'expression sur son visage, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

Sara ne savait pas trop comment se sentir. Premièrement, elle n'était pas certaine de l'identité de son agresseur, alors elle devait éviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. Ils savaient que Mary avait été une victime du prêcheur, mais est-ce que ça signifiait que c'était lui qui l'avait attaqué ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas; le prêcheur prévoyait ses meurtres avec patience et exactitude; il n'agissait pas sans avoir méticuleusement préparé son attaque. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait paniqué.

La jeune femme ressentait un mélange de soulagement, pour avoir retrouvé sa mallette et son appareil-photo, mais aussi une certaine peur, car celui qui l'avait attaquée savait apparemment quelle voiture elle utilisait. La suivait-il ? L'avait-il espionnée ? À cette horrible pensée, Sara ne put empêcher une sueur froide de lui coller dans le dos. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la foule amassée derrière le ruban jaune et contenue par les officiers de police. Était-il parmi eux ? L'observait-il, en ce moment même ?

_« Arrête d'y penser, Sidle ! Ça ne t'aide aucunement ! » _pensa-t-elle, dans une tentative désespérée de se rassurer. _« Et puis, tu es toujours entourée de policiers… »_

Rien à y faire, un sentiment constant de panique l'envahissait tout de même.

Grissom remarqua le regard inquiet de Nick et se tourna vers Sara. Il fronça les sourcils et la toisa pendant un instant. Son regard revint alors vers le reste de l'équipe.

« Nick, interrogez le chasseur. Warrick, Greg, je veux que vous fouillez le territoire, à la recherche d'indice. Catherine, examines la cabane dans laquelle a été trouvée Mary. Je te rejoindrai plus tard. » décida Grissom, dirigeant ainsi tous ses CSI vers une assignation. Une fois qu'ils se furent tous éloignés, bien que Nick sembla un peu réticent, Griss se tourna vers Sara.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-il après s'être éloigné des autres. Ils n'étaient pas trop près de la cabane et des policiers et des experts et tout de même assez loin de la foule. Sara approuva le geste de Grissom de les éloigner. Si jamais toute cette histoire arrivait aux oreilles des médias, Sara ne pourrait imaginer l'impact que cela aurait sur la population… Ça pourrait déclencher une onde de peur immense… Une sorte de panique collective…

« Il me les a rendus. » murmura Sara en désignant d'une main sa voiture.

« Pardon ? » fit Griss. « Qui t'a rendu quoi ? »

« Ma mallette… Mon appareil-photo et un mot. » Elle repassa en-dessous du ruban jaune et se rendit à sa voiture. Quelques curieux de la foule se tournèrent vers eux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Grissom suivit Sara en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas réellement expliqué ce qui s'était produit, mais le léger tremblement de ses mains lui indiquaient que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire.

Sara arriva enfin à sa voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière. Gil y vit la mallette de Sara, son appareil-photo ainsi qu'un morceau de papier, écrit à la main, tous cela emballés dans des sacs à indice différents. Grissom jeta un regard intrigué à Sara avant de se pencher et de regarder le papier qui avait été laissé près de sa voiture un peu plus tôt. Il le parcourut plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de tourner le sac pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose au verso.

« Et le couteau ? Et les échantillons de sang ? Et la carte mémoire de ton appareil ? » s'enquit-il rapidement.

« Le couteau et aucun des échantillons que j'ai pris ne sont dans la mallette, mais la carte mémoire est dans l'appareil-photo. J'ai vérifié : toutes les photographies y sont, sauf celles du couteau… Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai des photographies de tâches de sang sur le sol… Pourquoi ne pas les effacer ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'un homme l'observait étrangement. Au contraire des autres, il ne semblait pas attentif à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du ruban jaune. Il semblait être en train d'évaluer la situation et tentait très visiblement d'écouter ce que disait les deux experts. Sara lui adressa un regard noir, alors que Grissom faisait un signe de la main à Brass. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'approcher.

« Que puis-je faire pour mes deux scientifiques préférés ? » dit-il en serrant son calepin dans la poche de son veston.

Sans dire un mot, Gil tendit le papier à Jim. Il le lut et regarda ensuite la mallette et l'appareil-photo sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Sara. Un simple regard à Gil et Brass comprit la question que se posait Griss.

« Vous voulez savoir si c'est lui, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en secouant nerveusement le papier, alors que ses yeux voyageaient entre Grissom et Sara. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas. » répondit ensuite Jim en fixant le papier devant lui. Devant le regard de Sara, il s'expliqua. « Il n'y a aucun nom. Rien ne prouve que c'est lui qui t'a attaquée. Ensuite… Comme on n'a pas pu analyser les indices du couteau, rien ne prouve qu'il a été utilisé pour le meurtre de Mary Westminster ou pour toutes autres victimes du prêcheur. La présence de ce couteau était peut-être… circonstancielle. »

« Circonstancielle !? » s'exclama Sara, indignée. « Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être circonstancielle ? C'est quoi alors ? Un adolescent a tué un chien et laissé le couteau dans le buisson d'une maison où une femme a justement disparue ? Quelle circonstance ! »

Gil posa une main sur l'épaule à Sara. « Ça suffit, Sara ! Tu vas te calmer. Il ne sert à rien de tirer des conclusions de quelque chose dont on a aucune preuve. Tu dois être épuisée; la nuit a été riche en événement. Je veux que tu portes tout ça au labo. En particulier le mot. J'aimerais qu'il soit analysé. Et toi, tu rentres à la maison. »

Sara voulut protester, désignant rapidement la scène de crime où policiers et experts s'activaient. « Mais la scène ?! Il y a beaucoup de travail à y faire… »

« Hors de question ! » répliqua aussitôt Grissom. « À la maison. » fit-il en ouvrant la portière avant côté conducteur à Sara.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de protester encore une fois, elle embarqua dans sa voiture. Brass s'accouda sur la voiture, mais Griss lui lançait un regard qui ne laissait rien douter sur ce qu'il demandait à Brass. Ce dernier s'éloigna en sifflotant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses avec toute cette histoire, » murmura Grissom en se penchant vers la fenêtre de Sara. « Mais je veux tout de même que tu sois prudente. »

Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans son ton que Sara acquiesça lentement. « Je te le promets, mon Cœur… »

Grissom eut un sourire et se redressa. Il tourna la tête vers la cabane et la forêt derrière lui et vit que Nick s'approchait. Il perdit son sourire. « Soyez prudente, Sara. » déclara l'expert alors que la jeune femme démarrait sa voiture. Sara tenta de ne pas être inquiète, mais malgré elle, son cœur battait au rythme de la peur, une peur panique et incontrôlable.

Une peur apparemment injustifiée.

Injustifiée ? Vraiment ?

* * *

Nick expliqua que le chasseur utilisait généralement cette cabane en bois pour récupérer ses choses avant de rentrer chez lui, à Henderson. Elle était aussi fréquentée par d'autres chasseurs, puisqu'elle était très proche de la route. Mais aujourd'hui, dès qu'il avait entendu la musique, il avait voulu traiter de fou celui qui l'avait mis. Le bruit, c'était connu, ça effrayait les animaux et compliquait la chasse. Mais dès qu'il avait poussé la porte et vu une marre de sang, il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin.

Il avait appelé immédiatement la police. Ce sont les premiers officiers arrivés sur les lieux qui avait établis une ressemblance entre Mary Westminster et la victime devant eux. Ceux-ci avait contactés Brass… Et ainsi de suite. Grissom acquiesça, félicitant Nick pour son bon travail. Il lui demanda de retourner au labo et commencer l'analyse des premiers indices. Il lui dit aussi d'aller en salle d'autopsie à sa place, mais de lui communiquer au plus vite les résultats.

Une fois Nick parti, Gil alla voir le travail de Greg et Warrick. Ces derniers n'avaient pas perdus de temps et fouillaient activement le terrain à l'aide de policier et d'autres techniciens. L'équipe de relève était venue donner un coup de main, vu la gravité de la situation.

Malheureusement, les deux experts n'avaient pas trouvés grand chose pour l'instant. Il n'y avait que quelques traces de pas et des branches cassées qui démontraient que Mary avait tenté de fuir et que son meurtrier l'avait rattrapée et ramenée de force à la cabane. Il y avait aussi quelques gouttes de sang visible dans le gazon entourant la cabane qui laissait penser, par leur taille et leur orientation, qu'elles avaient coulés le long d'un couteau ensanglanté.

« Elle a dû tenter de fuir alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ses mains et ses pieds devaient être attachés… » Jugea Griss, en étudiant les traces de pas, formé dans la boue. « Mary a justement les pieds et les mains ligotés et est couverte de boue. Une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait fui, il est sorti. Elle était affaiblie, battue et paniquée. » expliqua Grissom en avançant dans la forêt, suivant le chemin parcouru par cette femme qui semblait avoir subi l'enfer. Les pas joints de Mary étaient peu espacés les uns des autres, contrairement à ceux du prêcheur. Grâce à l'angle, on pouvait en dire qu'il courrait… beaucoup plus vite que Mary.

« Ce n'était pas fair-play. » déclara Warrick.

« Ici, il l'a rattrapée. » fit l'entomologiste en pointant un endroit où une forme étrange était moulée dans la boue. Comme si quelqu'un était tombé à genoux dans la boue. Quelques cheveux blonds étaient même coincés entre les branches d'un arbre mort non loin. « Il l'a pris par les pieds et la traîner de nouveau à l'intérieur de la cabane. » Heureusement, la traînée de boue qui menait à la cabane n'empiétait pas sur les traces de pas qui partait de cette même cabane.

« On dirait qu'il a fait attention à la façon dont tout s'est produit, afin qu'on le comprenne parfaitement… » pensa Greg à voix haute.

Grissom se tourna vers son jeune protégé, surpris. « C'est juste Greg, très juste. Je vais aller voir Catherine à l'intérieur. Continuez votre bon travail. »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant enfin Catherine. Cette dernière photographiait des gouttes de sang qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Elle se retourna brusquement vers le nouveau venu. « Ha ! Te voilà enfin ! Tout va bien pour Sara ? » s'enquit-elle rapidement en se repositionnant pour prendre une autre photographie.

Grissom la regarda pendant une bonne seconde. « Hein ? Sara ? Qu-Que veux-tu dire ? » fit-il presque nerveusement.

Catherine se tourna vers lui. « Tu nous as dit que tu l'avais renvoyée chez elle, mais visiblement, elle ne l'a pas fait. Je me demandais juste pourquoi. Elle semblait troublée tout à l'heure. » expliqua Cath, observant au passage la réaction de son vieil ami.

« Ho… Elle a récupéré sa mallette et son appareil-photo… Rien d'important. » répondit légèrement Griss. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il préférait ne pas ébruiter l'histoire du mot. Peut-être était-ce pour Sara, pour ne pas que tout le monde n'agisse avec elle comme si elle était en danger de mort. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changeait à la fin ? Le fait était que Gil ne souhaitait que tous sachent cette maudite histoire.

Alors que Catherine exposait ses trouvailles, Griss se demanda pendant un instant comment il faisait pour pouvoir se concentrer. Il se maudit aussi, se disant qu'il aurait dû monter avec elle, la ramener au labo et ensuite à la maison et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle serait en sécurité. C'était ce qu'aurait fait tout bon amoureux digne de ce nom.

Mais, à l'heure qu'il était, Grissom devait jouer la carte du superviseur et non du petit ami, même si ça faisait mal, même si c'était difficile. Il se fit la promesse d'appeler sa dulcinée dès qu'il quitterait la scène de crime…

* * *

Sara regarda d'un air désintéressé les passants qui traversaient la rue devant elle. La lumière tourna enfin au vert et elle avança dans l'intersection. Elle leva les yeux vers son rétroviseur, remarquant une voiture grise, dont le conducteur semblait justement regarder dans son rétroviseur à elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sara frissonna avant d'accélérer.

Elle poursuivit sa route, tournant à gauche là et à droite ici. Quatre intersections plus tard, quand elle leva les yeux, la même voiture grise et le même conducteur étaient encore derrière elle. Un sentiment de panique envahit l'experte, lorsqu'elle prit un virage soudain, enfilant dans une rue dont elle ne savait même pas le nom. Elle continua dans quelques autres rues, souhaitant voir si la maudite voiture grise la suivrait encore.

Cependant, dès le premier tournant, la voiture continua sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Sara arrêta sa voiture en bordure de la route. Elle était tellement terrifiée par le mot que son agresseur avait laissé qu'elle n'avait plus à réfléchir logiquement. Le chemin qu'elle avait pris menait à la Strip. Beaucoup de voitures passaient par là et il n'était pas surprenant que cette voiture grise ait empruntée ce même chemin.

Non, vraiment, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Rien du tout, vraiment…

Sara prit une bonne inspiration et reprit son chemin. Sans problème, elle parvint au labo où elle débarqua sa mallette et son appareil-photo. Elle les porta à Mandy, afin qu'elle y cherche des empreintes digitales.

Habituellement, la brunette serait restée au labo, mais les évènements de la nuit l'avait bouleversée et pour une fois, elle obéit à Grissom. De retour à son véhicule, son portable sonna. Sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identifiant, elle répondit.

« Sidle. » fit-elle, jetant un œil à l'heure. Presque huit heures du matin. Les premiers supermarchés ouvraient leurs portes. Elle avait le temps d'arrêter à son épicerie végétarienne préférée avant de rentrer à la maison. Son attention revint cependant vers l'appel lorsqu'une voix étrange s'en éleva.

C'était une voix déformée, comme passée au travers d'un modificateur. Elle faisait froid dans le dos, sincèrement. La seule phrase que son interlocuteur prononça suffit à la glacer encore une fois sur place.

« Miss Sidle… Puis-je parler à Mary ? »

Un silence, qu'on aurait pu qualifier de mort, régna pendant quelques secondes, avant que Sara reprenne contenance.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous demande de me laisser tranquille ! » s'exclama Sara, avec force. À l'autre bout de la ligne, il y eut une sorte de rire horrible et on raccrocha. La jeune femme resta, pendant quelques minutes, à observer son téléphone portable avec peur. Sa même peur panique qui l'avait envahi quelques heures plus tôt à la découverte du mot.

Le portable sonna de nouveau et Sara répondit avec empressement. « Qui que vous soyez, laissez-moi vivre en paix ! » fit-elle, pleurant presque.

« Sara ?! » La voix de Grissom la secoua toute entière. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahi brièvement. « Sara ?! Sara ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La seule réponse de la jeune femme fut un sanglot étouffé.

* * *

**Sara est-elle en danger ? Que pensez-vous qu'elle fera ? **_**(Un câlin virtuel à tous ceux qui m'envoient une review…)**_

**À suivre… **


	8. Développement

_Voici une suite que je vous promettais depuis un moment. Je suis désolée… Les choses se calment un peu heureusement et devraient me permettre d'écrire plus. Merci à Julie pour la correction et à tous les autres pour les quelques reviews reçues. Je vous adore du fond du cœur. Mais surtout, continuez à en poster; elles me motivent plus que tout ! _^^

_Voici donc la suite… Si vous êtes présents et que vous voulez bien continuer à me suivre dans cette histoire !_ xD

* * *

Gil pénétra le LVPD en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Il venait de reconduire une Sara hyper inquiète chez eux et était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à elle s'endorme. Il était mort d'inquiétude, lui aussi, mais il refusait de le laisser paraître; ça n'aiderait sûrement pas Sara à se calmer. Heureusement, ils avaient chez eux Hank, un bon chien de garde qui jappait même quand ses maîtres entraient dans la maison et un système d'alarme, qui verrouillait chaque porte et chaque fenêtre. Les deux dispositifs combinés ensemble avaient dû la rassurer, car elle s'était endormie rapidement. Il fallait dire que toutes les émotions de la nuit n'avait pas dû nuire.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il passa à la salle de repos, se remplissant en vitesse une tasse café bien fumant. La nuit, tout la journée, s'annonçait longue et un peu de caféine ne ferait certainement pas de tort. Puis, Catherine entra dans la pièce. Visiblement, elle venait manger et repartait presque immédiatement, mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle arrêta ses gestes.

« Comment va Sara ? » demanda-t-elle. Grissom soupira. À la vue des derniers évènements, il avait préféré avertir l'équipe du retour de sa mallette et de son appareil-photo… Sans oublier de leur parler du coup de téléphone, bien entendu.

Gil ne répondit pas, se demandant pendant un instant comment Sara allait _réellement_. Comme si c'était possible de le savoir ! Chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question, elle haussait les épaules avant de marmonner un petit « Je vais bien. » Et ce… Même s'il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Finalement, Griss comprit que la rouquine attendait véritablement une réponse.

« Elle va bien. » Il soupira encore une fois avant de spécifier un peu ses propos. « Je me suis assuré qu'elle était en sécurité chez elle. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, elle sait qu'elle peut nous appeler… et que nous viendrons à la rescousse.»

Si Catherine fut surprise par les gestes de Grissom, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Bien qu'il le montrait peu, Gil s'inquiétait énormément pour chacun des membres de son équipe et quand ceux-ci étaient en danger ou dans le pétrin, il faisait n'importe quoi pour les aider. Cependant, pendant plusieurs années, il avait eu tendance à manquer de "délicatesse" envers Sara; Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où il l'avait ignorée ou mise de côté par mégarde. Tout le monde savait, qu'au fond, Grissom aimait bien Sara… même s'il avait sans aucun doute une drôle de façon de le montrer.

Cath ne fit donc aucun commentaire sur ce que venait de dire Gil. Elle annonça seulement que les gars les attendaient dans une autre pièce pour une réunion d'urgence sur l'enquête. Griss soupira avant de prendre sa tasse de café et d'y rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, tous demandèrent des nouvelles de Sara. Et Gil répéta exactement la même chose qu'il avait dit à Catherine.

« La meilleure chose à faire pour aider Sara, c'est de trouver qui l'a appelée et qui l'a attaquée. Warrick, je veux que vous retraciez l'appel et que vous trouviez qui l'a fait. Nick, vous travaillerez sur l'appareil-photo et moi sur le mot qu'il a laissé. Nous trouverons ce qui s'est passé… Cependant, je vais laisser Catherine et Greg enquêtersur le meurtre de Mary Westminster. Réunion ici dans six heures. Attendez-vous à faire des heures supplémentaires, je vous le dis tout de suite. Et si jamais vous faites une découverte importante, avertissez-moi. »

Tout le monde acquiesça, prêt à aller au travail, mais Grissom releva la main, les arrêtant. « Je devrais ajouter une chose… Rien ne prouve que ce tueur en série est au trousse de Sara. Alors ne créez pas de fausses paniques ; c'est la dernière chose dont Sara a besoin en ce moment. Elle est déjà bien assez terrifiée...» les avertit-il avant de les laisser partir. Greg, Nick et Warrick acquiescèrent lentement, y voyant encore une fois le signe que Grissom s'en faisait pour Sara. Pour eux, leur superviseur ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune femme, mais n'osait pas agir en fonction de ses sentiments. Les trois gars voyaient l'avertissement de Grissom comme une preuve de plus que le boss aimait bien Sara – pas comme si c'était un petit-ami qui s'inquiétait pour sa dulcinée.

Greg s'emparèrent du téléphone portable qui appartenait à Sara et que Grissom avait ramené avec lui. Puis, Nick saisit les divers sacs scellés contenant l'appareil-photo et le mot. Alors que Nick, Griss et Cath sortaient de la pièce pour se mettre au travail, le texan laissa échapper un « Au boulot ! »

* * *

Nick fut assigné à la recherche d'empreinte sur l'appareil-photo de sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'il ne laissait paraître, le jeune homme était particulièrement inquiet; bien que Grissom avait nié les faits, Nick avait bien peur que le tueur en série qui sévissait à Vegas n'ait trouvé sa prochaine victime en la personne de Sara. Évidemment, pour n'inquiéter personne, même Brass disait que c'était "des élément circonstanciels" et qu'il n'y avait "aucune raison de s'affoler". Malgré ces affirmations, même le vieil inspecteur semblait anxieux quant à la suite des évènements.

Nick ne s'attendait pas à trouver grand chose… Il y aurait les empreintes de Sara, sûrement. Il écarta six ou sept empreintes de doigt, alors qu'il les rentrait dans la base de données et recevait immédiatement l'information qu'elles appartenaient à Sara. Mais soudainement, un miracle sembla se produire. Nick eut un sourire ravi lorsqu'il vit une empreinte de doigt s'afficher là où on appuyait pour sortir la carte-mémoire de l'appareil et que la base de données affirma qu'elle n'était pas à Sara.

« Bingo ! » fit-il sur un ton réjoui, tout en s'empressant de lancer une recherche dans la base de données des empreintes. Il sortit aussi son portable et envoya un message à Griss.

La chance venait-elle de tourner ?

* * *

Warrick connecta le téléphone portable à l'ordinateur. Il alla immédiatement dans le journal des appels et obtint le numéro et l'emplacement d'où l'appel avait été fait. Il avait peur que le numéro n'appartienne à un téléphone portable avec une carte payée en liquide. Il fut donc surpris de constater que l'appel avait été passé d'une cabine téléphonique non loin. Il sauta presque de joie en constatant que la cabine de téléphone était visible dans l'angle d'une des caméras qu'un petit supermarché avait installées. On pourrait avoir des images de celui qui s'était trouvé bien drôle en foutant la trouille à Sara, que Warrick considérait un peu comme sa petite sœur par moment.

Le noir passa au bureau de Grissom pour l'avertir de sa découverte. Warrick trouva un bureau vide et sombre, aux rideaux tirés et à la lumière fermée. L'entomologiste n'y était pas, constata le CSI…

* * *

Dès la seconde où Grissom était entré dans son bureau, son téléphone portable avait sonné; il s'agissait d'une professionnelle en calligraphie à qui il avait fait appel pour qu'elle fasse ses commentaires sur la note laissée à Sara. Il la connaissait bien; elle avait marié un des bons amis de Grissom et était une analyste reconnue; elle faisait des conférences à travers le monde entier sur l'influence du caractère sur l'écriture d'une personne. Elle avait publié plusieurs livres sur le sujet et était souvent appelé lors d'enquêtes où le tueur laissait des notes.

Il la rejoignit rapidement dans le local où elle s'était installée à son arrivée. Jackie Stevenson était une belle femme, âgée de près de quarante-cinq ans. Épanouie dans sa vie professionnelle tout autant que personnellement, elle semblait rayonner de bonheur et donnait un semblant de lumière à ceux qui l'entouraient. Sa présence était rafraîchissante.

« Bonjour Gil… » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Il faut peut-être préciser qu'elle était au labo depuis tôt le matin.

« Bonjour Jackie. Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? » s'enquit-il, l'espoir qu'il portait s'entendant dans le ton confiant qu'il avait employé.

Jackie ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, examinant encore une fois toutes les notes posées sur la table devant elle, toutes emballées dans des sacs de plastique scellés. Chacun paraissait avoir subi les test auxquels les avaient confrontés la femme. Puis, elle releva la tête en direction de Grissom. « Je vais te faire par de mes découvertes. Concernant ce qui provient bien de ton tueur en série, on note dans la façon dont les _C _ont été tracés que la personne derrière ça est une personne calme qui a de la suite dans les idées. » annonça-t-elle.

Griss fronça les sourcils, puisque ce tempérament n'allait pas vraiment avec celui d'un psychopathe. Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa réaction, Jackie s'empressa de s'expliquer. « Ce _C _qui se prolonge dans la lettre suivante, comme on le voit sur les cinq notes que j'ai ici, indique quelqu'un qui a de la suite dans les idées. Je sais que ça ne correspond pas l'idée que tu te fais d'un tueur en série, mais je pense que celui-ci est en fait une exception. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, alors qu'elle observait de nouveau les notes devant elles. « Quant au _D_, c'est moins facile. Comme le _C_ se prolonge sur le _D_, ça complique un peu l'analyse. Mais je ne serais pas célèbre comme je le suis si cette petite difficulté m'arrêtait… » dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. « En fait, on aperçoit tout de même bien la courbe qui enveloppe le _D_ complètement… Cette courbe se prolonge généralement en allant former le chiffre qui suit. C'est l'indice d'une personne rusée… douée d'une intelligence sans borne. C'est la preuve d'une personne qui sait contourner les obstacles. » conclut Jackie en évitant le regard de Gil.

« Ça c'est pour ton tueur en série. Ce que nous savons pertinemment que ça provient de lui. Quant à la note que ta jeune collègue a retrouvé… Elle ne convient pas du tout avec le profil élémentaire que je viens de formuler. Regarde simplement les _D_… N'importe quel amateur qui s'y connaît un minimum en calligraphie peut te jurer que ce n'est même pas la même personne qui a écrit ces notes sur les scènes de crime et celle retrouvé par ton employée. » expliqua-t-elle, en démontrant ce qu'elle disait avec de grands gestes.

Lorsqu'elle dit que le tueur en série n'avait pas envoyé la note à Sara, Gil se sentit un brin soulagé. Sans réfléchir, il sortit son portable des poches de son pantalon, près à appeler sa belle brunette pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Jackie remarqua tout de suite son geste et s'en surprit. Lorsque Gil comprit qu'elle n'avait premièrement pas fini de parler de ses découvertes, mais qu'en plus, elle l'avait vu, il laissa le téléphone retomber dans sa poche.

« Donc… En ce qui concerne le mot, j'ai tout d'abord été intéressée par la façon dont le _S_ a été écrit à la fin des mots _les,_ _désagrément _et _encourus._ On dirait un simple trait, droit. C'est typique des ceux qui ne se gênent pas ou se préoccupent peu de savoir s'ils embarrassent ou non leur entourage. Et puis… les _A_… quand ils ont l'ovale et le trait vertical séparés, c'est sans contredit la preuve d'une personne qui manque de suite dans les idées, ce qui va à l'encontre du profil établi plutôt… Avec ce qui vient sans aucun doute de notre tueur. Comprends-tu maintenant quand je disais que cette note n'a pas été écrite par un meurtrier ? Ou du moins, pas le prêcheur ! » s'exclama une Jackie visiblement passionnée par son travail, malgré le fait qu'elle fasse cela depuis des années.

Grissom laissa un sourire sincère apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il était le genre de meneur à s'inquiéter quand une situation dangereuse concernait un membre de son équipe, mais sur ce coup-là, il savait que son inquiétude avait été au-delà de la normale. Gil aurait remué ciel et terre afin de trouver un tueur, s'il osait s'attaquer à Sara. Il ferait son possible pour les membres de son équipe, mais s'il ne trouverait rien ou manquerait d'indice d'une quelconque façon, il arrêterait, sa logique étant plus forte que ses sentiments. Mais pas avec Sara. Avec Sara, il poursuivrait jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait, plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu. Parce qu'avec elle, il n'y avait aucune raison et n'en aurait jamais. Elle détraquait le cours de ses pensées, accélérait les battements de son cœur et amenait une nouvelle dimension à la vie, une nouvelle façon de voir les choses.

Elle changeait tout.

Jackie remarqua que Grissom était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle détourna le regard de son visage ravi et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la note que Sara avait reçu avec sa mallette et son appareil-photo. Soudain, un creux dans le papier attira son regard. Elle se pencha sur le sac emballant la mince feuille de papier. Incertaine, elle saisit une loupe et observa ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux.

« Ho mon dieu ! » murmura-t-elle, choquée. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ?! Elle avait été si concentrée à interpréter l'écriture qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'un autre message avait été imprimé sur le papier. Comme si quelqu'un avait écrit quelque chose sur une feuille posée sur celle que Jackie tenait entre ses mains. Avec ce nouvel indice, avec ce qu'on pourrait obtenir, on aurait plus d'informations sur la personne qui l'avait laissé.

Jackie expliqua sa découverte à Grissom avant de sortir de nouveau la feuille pour saupoudrer un peu de poudre noire dessus. Elle posa une pellicule de plastique dessus et le fit numériser. Elle fit ensuite imprimer la note. L'écriture, comme Jackie s'en aperçut rapidement, ne convenait ni à celle sur la note laissée à Sara, ni celles laissées par le tueur en série.

« Encore une autre personne impliquée dans cette histoire ! » pensa-t-elle, presque avec découragement.

Néanmoins, elle lut le résultat obtenu.

Dr O'Clark

_15 Mars 15h 40_

Avec un sourire qui démontrait toute la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait d'avoir pu faire avancer l'enquête de Gil, Jackie lui tendit la feuille. Grissom saisit la feuille, la joie étant évidente dans ses traits. Tout en la remerciant pour son aide, Griss raccompagna Jackie jusqu'à la sortie. Mais avant de partir, Jackie s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois finalement trouvé quelqu'un, Gil. Tu mérites d'être heureux au même titre que tout le monde. » dit-elle, un sourire illuminant ses traits fins.

« Comment tu … ? » demanda un Grissom plus qu'étonné.

« Une femme remarque tout, mon cher Gil… » ajouta Jackie en posant un doigt sur son torse. Elle marcha vers la sortie et s'exclama juste avant de sortir : « Prends soin de toi ! »

L'entomologiste la regarda partir, un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres. Décidément, Jackie arriverait toujours à le surprendre. Peut-être devrait-il songer à la laisser rencontrer Sara … ? Puis, il tourna les talons, sortant son téléphone portable pour appeler Brass. Une recherche sur ce Docteur O'Clark devait être faite au plus vite.

* * *

Warrick avait obtenu les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la cabine téléphonique par laquelle avait été fait l'appel sur le portable de Sara. Évidemment, le supermarché ne voulut pas confier ses vidéos aussi facilement; Warrick arriva cependant à obtenir un mandat rapidement, par l'entremise d'un juge plutôt compréhensif. Il se rendit ensuite dans le local d'audiovisuel où Archie, le maître des sons et des images, l'aida à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué… Ils avancèrent la vidéo jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'heure à laquelle l'appel avait été fait. Tout d'abord, on apercevait peu de choses de l'interlocuteur; la silhouette était floue et il faisait encore sombre dehors car le soleil était le point de se lever. Ensuite, la personne repartait et passait sous un lampadaire, dos à la caméra, ce qui ne permettait pas de voir le visage. Mais une fois sous la lumière crue du lampadaire, on remarquait une chose choquante; il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne… Ils étaient deux. Et deux jeunes garçons à en juger par la grandeur et l'habillement qu'on distinguait un peu mieux.

Archie fit tout ce qu'il put et ils obtinrent finalement une image plutôt nette d'un motif sur le kangourou d'un des gars. À bien le regarder, Warrick crut reconnaître l'emblème d'une équipe de basketball d'un lycée de la ville. Malheureusement, le numéro du joueur n'était pas visible…

* * *

Nick avait lancé la recherche dans AFIS depuis un moment, sans recevoir aucune information au sujet de l'empreinte digitale. Il laissa Mandy devant l'ordinateur et il alla chercher deux cafés. Lorsqu'il tendit une des tasses fumantes, Mandy lui adressa un sourire ravi, prenant une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table et de laisser échapper un long soupir de contentement.

À cet instant, Nick la vit différemment. Elle n'était plus la technicienne de laboratoire. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme… Pendant un bref moment, il eut envie de tendre la main et de la glisser en douceur dans ses cheveux foncés, mais il se retint et baissa la tête, comme gêné.

« Écoute Mandy, je me demandais si tu voudrais aller au restau–» Il fut coupé dans son invitation lorsque l'ordinateur laissa échapper un son aigu. Mandy fit comme si elle ne savait pas ce que Nick allait demander et baissa les yeux vers l'écran.

« On a un gagnant ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « On a retrouvé cette empreinte sur un semi-automatique qui a servi dans un hold-up dans une petit supermarché de Henderson. Malheureusement, on a jamais pu retrouvé le coupable. » expliqua-t-elle, après avoir cliqué sur le lien et lut un résumé du rapport d'enquête.

« Merci… » murmura Nick, absorbé dans la lecture du rapport que Mandy venait tout juste de faire imprimer. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle le rappela.

« Nick !? » Le texan se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme avec surprise.

« Oui, Mandy ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle devrait ou non. Mais bon… Il était bien en train de l'inviter lorsque l'ordinateur avait fait savoir que la recherche était terminée, non ?

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me demander ? »

Nick la regarda avec incertitude pendant une seconde avant de comprendre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il revint en douceur vers elle. Il s'arrêta et la regarda dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller déjeuner avec moi, quand on sortira d'ici ? »

« Ce serait où ? » demanda-t-elle pensive.

« Chez moi. »

Mandy fit semblant réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, avant de hausser les épaules et de dire : « Pourquoi pas ? » Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres parlait bien plus que les mots…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un étage plus haut, un homme parlait au téléphone avec la femme de sa vie, la rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il l'imaginait, étendue dans leur grand lit, les couvertures collées contre elle, téléphone à l'oreille, zieutant le revolver posé sur la table de nuit par mesure de protection. Il avait beau dire toutes les avancées de l'enquête en cours, cité tous les faits rassurants, rien ne faisait. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration brusque… Et dans sa façon de parler, il la sentait nerveuse. On cogna à la porte de son bureau et il dut annoncer qu'il devait raccrocher et lui conseilla de dormir. Comme il la sentait encore tendue, il dit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, spontanément.

« Je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ses mots et ça sonna vrai. Ça sonna sincère. Elle ne répondit pas, mais au fond de lui, l'homme savait que c'était plus que réciproque. Immédiatement, il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne se calmer, jusqu'à devenir calme et régulière.

Elle s'était endormie tout en sachant que l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément l'aimait en retour.

* * *

_À suivre…_

* * *

N/A_ : Les infos à propos de l'analyse de l'écriture sont vrais. J'ai un petit guide sur le sujet !_


End file.
